Players: To Play Or Not To Play
by akmunk12
Summary: I suck at summaries... Chipmunks are on tour through Europe. While at their final stop before returning back home to America, the Chipmunks meet some new individuals who will challenge them and give them a different perspective. Alvittany, Simmonette, and Thelanor. THE FINAL CHAPTER IS COMPLETE...
1. Chapter 1: Players

**A/N: Okay… So, I have several stories in my head… And this story won't leave so I'm putting it out here to get it out of my head. I normally plan out my stories ahead a little bit. This one is a little different. I have NO IDEA how this will go or end. So… PM or REVIEW if you want to influence this story one way to the other. Again, this story was causing writer's block so I had to get it out…. Not my best work. Feel free to help/criticize/critique me. It will be much appreciated! (Slightly intimidated after reading some of the really good stories in the AATC section… help me get better) :-D**

* * *

**Setting: The setting is in Europe. The Chipmunks are coming to the end of their European tour. They are old enough to not have Dave with them. (He is back in the states.) I think that's all you need to know… Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Players

"I can't wait to get this over with so we can go home…" Alvin tossed himself onto the motel room bed, "I just want to go back to the normal world…"

"Alvin," Simon, who was seated in one of the chairs next to the window, looked up from the European travel guide he was perusing, "this _is_ the real world… just not the real world _in California_."

"Whatever… They don't even speak English here!" he complained

"But the food is good!" Theodore offered walking into the room sporting a loaf of French bread and some other groceries tucked under his arm.

"And it's good for us to get some culture." Simon motioned towards the window which displayed a beautiful morning view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Culture? What culture? They're all just weird! All of them!" Alvin sat up, "At every single stop we've made on this tour we've done nothing but meet weird people. They talk weird. They eat weird food. I just want to go back home, grab a toaster waffle, and watch some television that I can understand…"

"Well, relax." Simon glanced back inside his travel guide before closing it, "This is our last stop before heading back anyway. One week and then you can have your toaster waffles… But in the mean time, I will be doing some sightseeing… want to come?"

"I will!" Theo called from the small kitchen.

Alvin's mind rolled at the thought of doing MORE sightseeing. _Sightseeing? Again? How many sights do we have to see? It's all the same. Weird castles, tall buildings, leaning towers, old paintings… _Alvin looked out the window Simon had gestured toward…_ and weird funky shaped towers in the middle of the city…_

"No thanks…" Alvin replied as he got up from the bed, grabbed his cap, and headed for the door. "I think I need a little fresh air… you guys go ahead…"

"Come on. We're going to go to the Louvre first." Simon put his book on the side table.

"Yeah…. No thanks… doesn't sound cool enough for me." Alvin gestured towards himself before crossing his arms and putting on his 'coolest guy on earth' stance.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Come on…. You'll have fun."

Alvin just rolled his eyes and walked out the door. "See you guys later…"

"Hey, be back in time for the show!" Simon called out as the door shut behind Alvin

Theo entered the room and walked up next to Simon, "What's the matter with him?"

Simon sighed, "I don't know… he's been like this since Germany… when he met that girl…"

"Which one?" Theodore asked

"Any of them…" Simon put his jacket on and donned a blue French Barrett-styled hat. "I think the third girl... I actually think he liked that one."

"Really? I couldn't tell. He kinda treated her just like the others…" Theodore said as he slipped into his leather jacket.

Simon shook his head, "Yeah, I don't know… girls are kinda like his hobby…"

Theodore shrugged his shoulders, "That can't be that much fun… picking up a girl at every stop…. Then leaving… When do you think he'll stop?"

"When he starts thinking about more than himself…" Simon answered matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm. Guess we have awhile to wait then huh?" Theodore tried to joke

Simon just sighed in response…. "Yeah…. I know…"

Theodore saw that Simon was really bothered by their brother's activities so he decided to move on from the subject… "Well, let's get going… I want to try out that pizzeria or that café' that is across the street…"

"Okay," a playful smirk danced across his face. "Are you always thinking about food?"

"No… not _ALL _the time." Theo returned his smile with a playful light elbowing to Simon's ribs as he walked past him and out the door.

* * *

Alvin pulled his cap low and drove his hands deep into the pocket of his hoodie. It wasn't that he was trying to hide from anyone… well, maybe that was it… he wanted to get away. Hide from everything and everyone… Alvin's mind replayed the Chipmunks' last few months as they played and sang all across Europe.

It had been fun at first. Just like in America. There was the fans. There was the reporters. There was the fancy restaurants filled with famous people who wanted to meet them. There was the really nice hotels and motels that they stayed in… And there was the girls…

Alvin's face flinched as his mind briefly replayed the escapades and short romances that had begun to be a part of his life. _Stupid girls… nothing but trouble…_

His face furrowed as he remembered their recent concerts in Germany. _Why is it always the same thing?... The same pattern? I go somewhere. Start to talk to someone and the next thing I know we're switching phone numbers… _Alvin let out a sigh… _Then we go on a date… and then I leave…. And then I see someone else… "_and then it starts all over again…." Alvin mumbled aloud as he turned down a street that had fewer people.

Alvin began to reason with himself, _Okay… sometimes I know it won't work… and I do it anyway... and sometimes I start something just to have a little fun... nothing serious… that doesn't make me like… I don't know… addicted to being a player, does it? _

A burrowed frown revealed itself as Alvin continued to walk downhill toward a picturesque riverside view. _Why am I such a player?... Why can't I settle down… Stop being such a jerk…_

Alvin continued to walk and think before he stopped halfway across a walking bridge that crossed the river. _I really wanted the last one to work out… I just want to start over… back home… Be real…._

* * *

"Where is Alvin!?" Simon frantically burst into the dressing room. "Have you seen Alvin?!"

"Um… No…. he didn't come back from his walk?" Theodore answered

Simon was on the verge of panicking… they had thirty minutes until their 8pm show time and they hadn't even gone over the song schedule for this evening. "Did he say where he was going? Or when he'd be back?"

"No… he didn't... he just said he wanted some fresh air, remember?"

"Relax worry-wart" Alvin's voice sounded from the doorway behind the two brothers.

"Where were you!" Simon demanded…

"I went for a walk…." He responded coolly

"Do you know what time it is?! Nevermind… just go get ready…"

"Sheesh, relax man…" Alvin nonchalantly made his way to his dressing room to prepare for the show.

"I swear someday I'm going to kill him…" Simon muttered under his breath….

"Relax, Si…" Theodore put his arm on Simon's shoulder, "With any luck he'll find another 'distraction' tonight and be back to normal…"

Simon just shrugged and left to tell the manager that Alvin had made it back… _Who'd have thought I'd want Alvin 'back to normal' again…_

* * *

_So typical…_ Alvin's thoughts wandered as he played the last chords to the song that they had been singing. Alvin scanned the small dining/concert hall that they were performing in… _Let's see… yep… Over to the left there's the big, rich, and famous people's tables. And in the middle are the normal diner visitors that don't really care who is playing… the dance floor just to the right of them… and then the fans… _Alvin's scan of the room had gone from the stage's left side of the room to the right. The left side of the restaurant was the reservable side, but the right side was open on a first come first served basis…. This side was the side that was nearly filled with the Chipmunk fans…

Alvin quietly let out a sigh… _Let's get this last song over with so I can leave…_

Simon began thanking everyone for the moderate applause. Alvin's mind continued to wonder…

_I hate this… I'm a Rock star! Not a dinner-table sideshow! _Alvin rolled his eyes and looked away from Simon back to the audience… A small bit of movement in the back of the room caught his attention as a small group made their way inside….

At the front leading the group was the restaurant owner/manager that had scheduled the chipmunks stop here… And behind him…. Alvin couldn't really tell…. Three maybe four smaller individuals followed him as they made their way through the reserved section of the restaurant to an open table… He couldn't really get a good view of them as they sat down and a waiter took their coats… And then another waiter took their orders…

"Ah-hem…"

Alvin heard Simon clear his throat and glanced over to see that they were all waiting on him to start their next song… Alvin started to play again… _oops…_

Alvin's guitar sprang to life as he started to play the opening chords to the last song… "Bad Day"

"Alvin… wrong song…" Simon tried to whisper but it was too late…

The two brothers adjusted quickly and came in at their assigned times…. Even though they hadn't practiced this song in a while or had the music for it in front of them, they had sung this song so much that they could pretty much pick it up…

Alvin's focus shifted back to the song as he led the chipmunks in one of their classic performance songs… During the guitar solo he looked up again…

There at the table he had glanced at earlier sat the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen…

She was short, probably an average height for a chipmunk, and all Alvin could see it that she was wearing a new, black leather jacket with a pink top that matched the pink French-styled hat that she was waiting. Now that the waiters had left, Alvin could see that the Chippette was sitting between two other Chippettes discussing something over dinner…

Alvin was so absorbing in looking at her that at the end of the chorus… he started to sing the second verse over again!

Simon shot a look at Theodore who continued to sing and just shrugged his shoulders in response… There was nothing they could do but follow his lead…

Finally, the song ended and the crowd began to applaud them again…

Alvin continued to stare at the table of three. The one dressed in pink began to clap along and finally looked up to see who had been singing. In an instant the two of them locked gazes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, but what seemed like minutes to Alvin, before the two of them both broke of the stare.

The Chipmunks bowed and backed up toward the back of the stage as the owner made his way up to the platform and began to address the audience… He spoke in French so Alvin didn't know what he was saying.

"Simon, what's he saying?" Alvin whispered

"He's saying…." Simon strained as he listened, "Thank the Chipmunks for a good time tonight. They played well. They will be here for this week. And…. Something about a new singing group tomorrow tonight when they open up the dance floor…"

The crowd applauded again and the Chipmunks bowed and then made their way off stage.

"Either that or he said, 'the Chipmunks' hair was a wet shower. They pay well. They sleep all week in rain. And the dancing floor will collapse under a new group tomorrow….'" Simon said a little louder once they were behind the curtain…

"I think you were right the first time…" Theodore piped up as they walked into the dressing room areas.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah, Si?" Alvin stopped before heading into his room.

"What's wrong with you? You showed up late. You sang the wrong song tonight…"

"What? No I didn't…"

"We were supposed to sing something peppy to get people in the mood for the dance floor when it opens up later… But you sang "Bad day" instead…" Simon pointed out

"Really?... Hmmm…. Must've been 'cause it was going through my head earlier today…. Anyway I got to go… I need to take care of something."

Before Simon could respond Alvin had disappeared through the doorway and shut the door.

"I am so glad this will be over in a week…" Simon moaned returning to his own dressing room.

Inside Alvin's dressing room, Alvin had jumped to life. He quickly double-checked the mirror to make sure that everything was still in order… _Alright… coat? _Alvin brushed off some lint of the edges of his tuxedo _Check. Now the hair…_ Alvin dabbed some water on his hand and pushed a few of his stay hairs into place…_ Check… Tie? _Alvin hated bow ties. He hated tying them. He hated wearing them. But even Alvin had to admit he looked good in one. He adjusted and tightened the tie, ever- so-slightly… _Check… And the finishing move… _Alvin grabbed his cologne and doused on a few extra drops.

Alvin stepped back and looked back at his reflection… "Alvin," he spoke to the mirror, "you are one sexy Chipmunk… No wonder no one can say no to you. "

Alvin turned and cockily made his way toward the door. "Got my swag on… Got my charm… Time to party…" Alvin concluded as he began to make his way back to the dining/concert hall.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next? I don't know… we'll both find out soon. Sorry for the choppiness (I thought is was choppy anyways) REMEMBER TO TAKE TWO SECONDS AND REVIEW… Let me know what you think… good, bad, awful, cliché', out-of-character-ness, misspellings… ANYTHING GOOD OR BAD JUST LET ME KNOW. (or anything you want to see happen)**

**THANKYOU FOR YOUR TIME! ENJOY LIFE! :-D**


	2. Chapter 2: End Of A Long Day

**A/N: Hello. Once again, I have to get this story out to clear my head. This isn't my best work (at least not the first two chapters… seems like my writing is off a little bit, in some way) But I've got a feeling the next chapter is going to be good…. :-D Anyways, here's the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: End of A Long Day**

The taxi slowed to a stop in front of the grand-looking diner theater. Three short passengers, chipmunks, exited the vehicle and began unloading their luggage from the rear of the car. After a brief conversation, the cab driver reentered his vehicle and pulled forward to pick up another customer.

"Merci beaucoup!" One of the three passengers, dressed in a black skirt and bundled up in a tightly pulled purple jacket, called out as he pulled away.

"Jeanette, stop talking and start helping…" grumbled the second passenger… "Grab a suitcase and follow me…" the grumpy chipmunk ordered.

Both of the other chipmunks obeyed and promptly began to pick up the bags and suitcases that were beside them on the sidewalk. Once they had made sure that they had got everything, they followed their pink-clad, ill-dispositioned leader inside the double glass doors of the diner theater.

"Ahh! You are here!" and exited voice greeted them. "Come this way to my office…" Brittany located the owner of the voice. The man was a slender middle-aged Frenchman. The only distinguishing thing that stood out about this man was his small slender mustache that accompanied a balding scalp. Other than that he appeared to the girls to be just an ordinary Frenchman. But this Frenchman was the man who was responsible for their visit. This was the son of the owner of the diner. He was the one that had convinced his father to book them for a week of performing.

_You're the one responsible for this… _Brittany's mind grumbled and complained as she hypocritically beamed a recognizing smile. "Hello!" she replied with her well-practiced smile.

As the girls caught up with the man he opened up a side door that led to an office. "We are so glad to have finally made it!" Brittany said hoping that the man couldn't that she was, in reality, very tired and didn't really care where she was or what she was scheduled to do… _I just want to go to bed... _Her mind complained.

"As am I! I have been a fan of you since I and my brother saw you perform in the United States." The owner's son explained as he took his seat behind the desk. "Ever since I saw you perform I told my brother that we needed to have you come and perform for us…" the man eagerly clasped his hands together, "and now you have!"

The man's genuine excitedness and sincerity caught Brittany slightly off-guard. "well, uh, thank you…I, uh, I didn't know we had that many fans… over here…"

"Ahh! You may not have many now. But when my father sees and likes you, and I know he will, then he will recommend you to all of his friends… And when that happens, haha! You will not be able to find enough time to play at all the places that will call for you!" the man rambled on excitedly.

"That would be wonderful!" Eleanor replied with slight hint of daydreaming showing in her eye.

"Yes, but first… if you could tell us where we are to stay… We are kinda tired from the trip up…" Brittany interjected.

"Wee, but of course!" the man opened a drawer and took out a hotel room keycard. "This is our room we have at the hotel across the way. Room 144. It is one of the luxury rooms that my father's friend, the owner, let's us use for our guest performers."

"They let you use a luxury room for free?" Jeanette asked

"No, no, no… It is more…" The man looked up briefly in thought, "More of an arrangement. We let him have a table at this diner. He lets us use his rooms… It works out…"

"Thank you…" Brittany took the keycard, "we have a lot we need to go over before we meet with you tomorrow to set up the performance." Brittany said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" the man rose to his feet, "Surely you are not leaving yet? I have a table reserved for you. You must be starved if you just came from the airport." The man gestured to the bags they were carrying.

"Yes we are!" Jeanette answered

"Definitely!" Eleanor added.

Brittany shot an un-approving look at her sisters, whose remarks were most likely going to postpone her bath and bed time…

"I suppose we could stay for a quick meal…" Brittany reapplied her polite smile.

"Most excellent! Leave your bags here and I will have someone carry them to your room for you." The man instructed.

"Really?" Brittany asked slightly surprised by the gesture.

"Of course! In fact, I will take care of it myself… I will introduce you to my father…" he said as he picked up the luggage from the girls. "Follow me…"

The girls followed the man out of the office to another, somewhat larger office farther down the wall from the first one.

"Excuse me a moment…" the man asked before setting down the bags and entering the office. The Chipmunks began to look around the main lobby area where they were standing. All around them was paintings and pictures of famous people who had dined at the restaurant. There were several pictures depicting a general timeline of the diner theater through its journey through history.

When the door to the office opened a much older gentleman followed his son out of the office. "These are the singers I was telling you about…" the son introduced them.

A faded, much-worn smile crossed the elder gentleman's lips. He spoke something in French and politely bowed to the trio.

"He will take you to your table now…" the younger man motioned toward the dining area. "Please enjoy!" the man called as he picked up the Chippettes' bags and headed towards the exit…

The Chippettes politely followed the owner as he made his way through the crowded hall to a table that was already preset with silverware. Directly ahead and across the room was a stage featuring a three member band was playing some recent Pop song. None of the Chippettes had time to notice the music as the elderly gentleman motioned towards an empty table. He made a second motion and two young waiters arrived to begin waiting on the Chipmunks.

The owner then began to speak in French and motioned that he was going to be headed towards the stage. The girls thanked him politely and he excused himself and disappeared back into the crowd of tables…

As soon as the waiters were gone Brittany released an exhausted sigh… "Well, what do you guys think?... Some day, huh?"

"Yeah,… But at least we made it here…" Jeanette responded

"Barely…" Britt mumbled

"Hey… the important stuff made it. That's what matters,… right?" Eleanor added

"Yeah… I guess…" Brittany replied, "and just so you guys know, _I'm_ first in line for the bathroom tonight…"

Brittany turned away from the table to study the people and their fashions seated around her. Eleanor leaned over to Jeanette… "She always is…" she whispered

"What'd you say? It's kinda loud in here…" Brittany brought her attention back to the table.

Eleanor smiled, "I said 'I'm glad we have a room tonight.'"

The Chippettes began to review the day's circumstances as they waited for their food. The airline they had traveled with had lost some of their baggage. They had taken a midnight flight to get to France from New York City. Not being able to sleep on a Trans-Atlantic flight had made them all understandably weary. Then to deal with the hassle of filling out the paperwork, describing the bags and their contents, waiting for a flight to come in-only to find that it didn't have the bags either, and then dealing with the challenges of finding a taxi and informing the driver where they needed to go… It had indeed been a very long day…

The waiters brought the food, which was quickly consumed. The owner's son was right-they were thoroughly famished…

As Brittany was finishing the last bit of food on her plate, she was finishing pointing out to her sisters the value of packing her beauty supplies with her clothes, the sister's noticed that people were beginning to applaud the performers…

"Brittany, start clapping…" she heard one of her sisters prod, "be polite…"

_Fine…_Brittany thought as she put down her fork and began to clap quietly…_ I wasn't even listening, but whatever-_

Brittany's thoughts froze as she looked up to see the lead singer from the band, a Chipmunk dressed in a dashing tuxedo highlighted with a brilliant red tie, staring directly at her. She literally couldn't think. All she could see was his eyes staring back at her.

He finally broke eye contact as he and the other two band members bowed and backed up to allow the owner to speak.

"I'm done…" Brittany said curtly as she began to get ready to leave.

"We have to stay until the owner stops talking…" Eleanor whispered.

"Fine…" she replied

She grumpily sat back in her chair. She glanced back at the stage waiting impatiently as the owner was rambling on in some foreign language about something.

He finally stopped speaking and the audience began to clap again. "_Now _can we go?" she impatiently crossed her arms.

"Alright… let's go…" Eleanor said.

The Chippettes gathered their things, paid the check, and walked out the exit.

After crossing the street and checking in at the front desk the Chippettes made their way to their room.

For the first time that day, Brittany was pleasantly relieved as she surveyed the room and its contents. Three separate beds, each with its own lamp and dresser, were aligned on the far wall. To the left of the room was a doorway which led to a kitchenette. And to the right… _A BATHROOM!_

Brittany quickly found the suitcase that was hers and rather than search through and get the things she needed, instead grabbed the entire suitcase and disappeared into the blissful privacy of her own private bath.

"What's been up with Brittany?" Jeanette turned to Eleanor.

"Nothing… she seems the same to me…" Eleanor replied with a hint of frustration in her tone

"I mean… doesn't she seem _More_ 'Brittanyish' than usual?" Jeanette pondered

"Yeah…" Eleanor sighed as she walked over to her bed and began to unpack and survey the damage the missing suitcase was doing to her wardrobe. "I know what you mean… Ever since her last 'boy toy' she's been extra moody…" Eleanor looked up at Jeanette, "It's her own fault… I tried to tell her playing with fire like she does she'll get burned… but she ignored me…"

"Do you think she's actually trying to find someone steady or just play around? 'Cause sometimes I think she's serious."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "She's always playing… the day she gets serious with someone is the day I'll settle down… and we have awhile to wait for that one… Not to worry though… I'm sure she'll have another one soon enough…"

Jeanette shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her bed. She too only had one suitcase that survived the trip. She lazily stared at her suitcase and debated on whether or not to unpack then and there or put it off till the morning… She then grabbed the TV remote and turned on the wide, flat screen TV on the wall. Instantly the room's surround sound began to speak out the parts of the French romantic movie that was playing. And just as fast as the sound came on, so too did Jeanette's interest… _I'll unpack later…._ She thought as she plopped down stomach-first facing the TV… _It'll be awhile till Brittany is out anyway…_

Inside the bathroom Brittany was burying herself from the real world in the best way she knew how… To absorb herself with herself… She began to run water for a super-hot bubble bath. As she did so she pulled off her hat and began to brush her hair…When she was sure that the water temperature was hot enough she closed the drain, added the bubble bath chemicals, and put her hair into a bun…

As she did so she stared at her reflection in the mirror…_ Who is this girl staring back at me?... Why is she so… so… me?…_ Brittany thought as she finished with her hair and was now just staring at her face. Staring into her ice-cold, Kobalt-blue eues… _So pretty and yet…_ she turned and shut off the water. _And yet so… unhappy…_

Brittany finished preparing for her bath before slowly and delicately submerging herself into the warm, comforting bubbles… She could almost instantly feel the stress start to melt away as the heat from the hot water slowly seeped and washed away the troubles of the world…

Soon she would forget all about the trip… forget about the lost luggage… forget about the stress of the tour… and forget about that stupid 'friend' that she had made that just wouldn't go away…

"Ahhhh… Now this…. This is nice…" she mumbled dreamily as she rested her head on the edge of the bath and let the day just fade away….

"This… is _very _nice…."

* * *

**A/N: Alright… On to Chapter three… (Just not tonight…. Too tired…) Please REVIEW! Thank you for your time spent reading… Thank you twice as much for a Review…**


	3. Chapter 3: A Breakfast Meeting

**A/N: Hello Again :-) First of all, sorry for being late with this chapter. I have several excuses but I'm just going to say I got really distracted with some "big stuff" aka "life"… But I'm back now! Sorry this chapter is so short. More is on the way! Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome! I like Red Bull! And Exclamation Points! And Short Choppy Sentences! Why Am I Capitalizing Every First Letter? (I better get off before I screw up the story…) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Breakfast Meeting

"Yaaaaawwwwn…"

Simon sat up and stretched before reaching over to the dresser and slipping on his glasses…

_Ahh… _Simon sat up and walked over to the window. The sun was just starting to rise in the eastern sky. Simon's waking eyes observed a chipper morning bird fly down and land on the banister rail of their outside balcony. A smile creased his lips as he listen to the bird happily sing in the beginning of a new day._ Another morning…_

Simon turned and made his way to the bathroom. He silently slipped past Alvin's bed, which was still occupied with the late-night partying chipmunk. Picking up a change of clothes from his dresser, Simon made his way to the bathroom but not before noticing that, as usual, Theodore was already up… and gone. _Probably trying another breakfast bar…_ he thought as he quietly shut the door behind him.

The door opened twenty minutes later revealing a freshly showered, well-groomed chipmunk.

"Time for breakfast," he whispered aloud. Simon gathered his wallet and jacket, shut the shades to the window-for Alvin's sake, and locked the door behind him. "And I think I'll have my usual" he concluded.

'The usual' was a habit that Simon had recently gotten himself stuck in… every morning… same thing… No matter where he was on tour, Simon _Always_ found time for a quiet breakfast…Alone… _It's just the best way to start the day… Alone, quiet, and with the best and most important meal of the day…_

The usual this time, found Simon at the café across the street from the hotel, right next to the diner/theater they were performing in that week. And, once again, he had his usual…

"I'll have a double order of blueberry pancakes, with an extra squeeze of strawberry syrup…" Simon seated himself on one of the café's central barstools.

The waiter held up a menu, "You want dis'?" he pointed towards the pancakes he was attempting to reorder from yesterday. "and deux?" he held up two fingers.

"Wee,..." Simon kicked himself realizing that he had ordered in English. Simon translated his order back again to the waiter, this time in French, emphasizing the double helping…

After hearing the order in his own tongue, the Frenchman nodded as he recognized the order from yesterday and headed off to prepare it…

Simon picked up a coffee cup and poured himself a cup from one of the fresh coffee pitchers on the bar. _Oy… what a long night…_ Simon reflected back on the preceding night's events.

He slowly spun himself on the barstool so that he was facing towards the front of the restaurant, _Why does Alvin stay up so-…Wow…I mean like… Wow…._

Simon couldn't think of any other word. There, scurrying in from the cooler morning air, stood one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Upon entering the warm air of the café, her ungloved hands relaxed their stiff hold on the lining of her purple jacket revealing a similarly colored top. She adjusted the denim skirt that she was wearing.

_She's like… like a picture…or… um… or a painting…_Simon's mind attempted to compare the beauty of this latest discovery.

She slid her glasses back into place and then began to make her way to the bar where Simon was seated.

_Oh No! _Simon's mind panicked realizing that the beautiful creature he had just been gawking at was now approaching. He spun his chair stool back to face the bar again. _What if she sees me? I hope she didn't see me…_

Simon quickly glanced up and down the bar. _Great… one guy on the far end of the bar… Way to blend in Simon… _He looked at one of the mirrors in front of him. _Well, at least she doesn't seem to notice me…_

The small bespectacled chipmunk made her way to the bar and sat down leaving one bar stool open between them both. Simon noticed that she had her cell phone out and seemed to be preoccupied.

She quickly put the phone away when the waiter arrived to take her order.

"You deux…together?" the Frenchman asked pointing at both of them. They both looked at each other before looking back at the Frenchman….

"Oh,no, no, no…" they both began.

"Okay." The Frenchman chuckled at their nervous responses. "What you order?"

She began to give her order to the waiter. As she was doing so, Simon stared into his coffee cup trying to think of something to say.

She finished and the waiter disappeared again.

"So,…" Simon turned to the Chippette, "uh… you speak… um… English?" he winced. _Seriously? That has to be the worst pickup line ever!_

She turned and smiled, "Yes…"

Simon nodded and turned back to his coffee cup… _What do I say now?..._

"Do you?" she asked.

"Um… yeah… I guess… I mean… yeah…" he sputtered

"That's… um… good?..." she replied.

"I'm Simon."

"Hi Simon. I'm Jeanette." She introduced herself, "My sisters and I just arrived here yesterday."

"Really? What, um…. what brings you to France?" he took a light sip from his coffee.

"Well, Me and my sisters are on tour. We're the band called the Chippettes." She explained. "We just flew in yesterday."

"Really? I'm a singer too!"

"Ahh… That's where I saw you." Jeanette realized, "You were singing last night in the diner next door right?"

"That was us. This is actually the last stop of our tour before going back home..." he explained

"Really?"

"Yeah…. It's been a blast… you guys should have fun."

"Where have you guys been?" she asked her

"We started in the UK… then we came over here to France, then Germany… We hit a couple of other stops and then headed back here… I have to say I've enjoyed the European culture. We've been over here for about four months now…"

"Really?... Do you mind?" she asked gesturing to the barstool between them.

Simon motioned her over and then began to slide some of his stuff over to make room for her. She picked up her clutch and cell phone and scooted over.

"I've been looking forward to coming to Europe for a long time. There are so many sights that I want to see. The Louvre, the Eiffel tower, Big Ben… There is so much to see…" she began, her voice conveying her excitement

Simon smiled, "Yeah, it's been amazing. I've been able to see things that I've only read about… The birthplaces of famous scientist, great monuments, it's been really cool…"

"Really? Can you tell me what is worth seeing and what you would recommend seeing?" she asked

_Serious? Someone actually wants to talk about this stuff? _"Well, it depends… What are you interested in?" Simon asked

"Well…" she began…

* * *

**A/N: Well, What did you think? Let me know by PM or REVIEW… (and remember you CAN influence the story… ) THANK YOUFOR READING! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING… SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! (Again, sorry for the story being so short)**


	4. Chapter 4: Reactions

**A/N: Hello again! My humble apologize for not updating sooner. No excuses. Should have some free time now. Hope to start getting to the interesting part of the story soon! Woo Hoo!**

**Oh! Before you get to the story I have three things I want to say. First, If you are reading this…. Thank you for returning. I'm surprised at how many people have read my stories. You all are awesome. I hope I keep you somewhat entertained. Secondly, I'd like to dedicate this story to all the people who have to go to school on Saturdays… I feel for you. Hopefully, if you are one of those unlucky people this story will encourage you and brighten your day… And thirdly, take a look around you. Count the blessings in life… "Appreciate the little things"**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reactions**

_Peace… Peace and Quiet…_

"Good morning!" Theodore quite loudly announced his return to the hotel room, "Hello?... where'd everybody go?"

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrr…." a stifled groan rumbled from under Alvin's bed covers.

"Ahh… right where I left you…" Theodore spoke to the ruffled covers

"Shutup…" was their muffled reply.

"Grouchy already? It isn't even lunch time yet…"

"Shut up…" the covers responded a little louder.

"Come on, Alvin… want some coffee, or some toast?" Theodore offered

"Go away…" the mound of covers rose as if someone underneath them had sat up.

"Coffee will be ready in a few minutes." Theodore answered as he made his way to their kitchenette.

_Sheesh… why does he have to be such a jerk in the morning… _Theodore inaudibly complained.

Alvin had sat up in bed and slowly pulled the covers off revealing a severely bed-headed chipmunk with a glazed look in his eyes.

A simple "Ugg…" was his greeting to the world as he begrudgingly kicked his feet out from under the covers and onto the floor.

_I… hate… mornings…_ He thought as he trudged his way to the bathroom.

After a very long shower the young chipmunk emerged somewhat more awake than he had entered. He plodded over to the kitchenette where Theodore had coffee ready and waiting.

"Good morning!" Theodore greeted his brother, "how was last night?"

"Grrr…" Alvin grumbled as he poured himself a cup of Joe. He plopped down at one of the table chairs and began to massage his forehead.

"Another headache, eh?" Theodore noticed

Alvin simply nodded.

"Take some of these…" Theodore grabbed a small bottle of Aspirin and tossed it onto the table next to Alvin.

"Ugg…" was all he muttered as he grabbed two tablets and downed them with a gulp of coffee.

Theodore decided to leave Alvin alone for a little bit. _At least until he wakes up… He never was a morning person…_ And with that thought he returned to making a brunch for his brother.

It didn't take long to finish making what Theodore had labeled "his panegg." It was Theodore's own little kitchen creations. A cooked egg sandwiched between two pancakes and liberally coated with a generous portion of strawberry syrup and butter. He added the finishing touches to the two plates and sat down at the table.

"Thanks…" Alvin mumbled as he began to dig in.

Theodore started in on his own plate. It was, as always, delicious… _I love food… it tastes… SOOO GOOOD…._

After letting a few more moments of silence slip by, as well as half of his plate, Theodore decided that Alvin had had enough time…

"So…" he began "when'd ya get in?"

Alvin shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno…early…"

"Ya find someone special?" Theodore asked, his voice holding a friendly sibling annoyance.

"No…" he stated flatly

Theodore noticed Alvin's shoulders seemed to slump slightly when he answered. "Almost?" Theodore inquired a little further.

"NO, ALRIGHT!... Sheesh!" Alvin dropped his fork, "just cause I show up in town doesn't mean I go around hitting on all the women!"

Theodore only flashed a sarcastic smile, "right…" he said his voice carried with it the same sarcasm as his smile. Theodore returned to his panegg… _If he doesn't want to talk he's not going to…_

Another familiar moment of silence passed. This time it was Alvin who unexpectedly broke the silence.

"Theo…" Alvin's voice sounded uncharacteristically apologetic, "I'm sorry… it's just…. I had a late night… And yes… yes I did try to find someone… but it didn't work out… I couldn't find them…" he stopped. "I hate my life…" he finished with a mumble.

"Really?... That's what your all gloom and doom over? You strike out once and you're in the dumps?"

"I DIDN'T STRIKE OUT!" Alvin defended, "I just… didn't want to swing last night…"

"You get any pitches?"

"One…or two…" Alvin replied, "maybe three…"

"And you didn't feel like swinging, eh?"

"It's not that…." Alvin looked away. His mind was working overtime trying to figure out what he was trying to say. "I… I guess…. I guess I'm done swinging…" He looked back at Theodore. "I think now… now I'm waiting on a specific pitch…. I guess…"

Theodore smiled. "Ya know Simon has wanted you to settle down for a while now, right?"

"Don't tell Simon anything." Alvin ordered. "The last thing I need his him going all 'I'm smarter than you and I told you so' all over me…"

Theodore nodded in agreement, "I won't say anything…"

The two returned to finish their breakfast now that the air was clearer.

"By the way… where is Simon?" Alvin asked

"I don't know." Theodore replied, "I mean, he usually heads out for breakfast way before you wake up… I guess maybe he's not back yet…"

"That doesn't sound like Simon… usually he gets a habit and then he's stuck to it…" Alvin thought for a moment, "Maybe we should give him a ring…" he reached into his hoodie and pulled out his cell.

"Alvin…" Theodore stopped him, "Let Simon have some privacy… we both know he needs a life…"

A smile crossed Alvin's face the first time that day. _True true…_

"Hello everyone!" the hotel room door burst open. "You lazy bums awake yet?" Simon walked into the kitchenette, "Ahh, the lazy bums are awake!" he said jokingly, while looking at Alvin.

"Hey, I didn't sleep in that long." Alvin protested.

"And I was gone before you even got out of bed!" Theodore added.

Simon just chuckled and walked over to the refrigerator.

"And where have you been this morning?" Alvin asked

"Oh…. Just went to breakfast… that's all…" Simon smile still remained unusually large.

"Really?" Alvin's voice dripped with curiosity. "Only breakfast?"

Simon chuckled, "Yep… only breakfast" he said as he grabbed a glass of milk and joined his brothers at the table. They both eyed Simon suspiciously.

"What?!"

"What exactly did you do at breakfast, Monsieur Simon?" Alvin asked.

"I just had breakfast…."

They both didn't believe him…

"…with…a….girl…" he finished slowly.

"Ahh!" they both exclaimed

"That makes more sense now…" Alvin concluded

"I knew you were acting different!" Theodore added.

"Oh come on! It's not that big a deal! It's not like I've never went out somewhere and eat with a girl!" Simon tried to defend himself.

"Actually,…" Alvin started to 'count' on his fingers, "This is the… um… FIRST TIME I think I've ever heard that you've gone out on a date…"

"It wasn't a date!"

"Who is it?" Theodore asked

"How long has this been going on?" Alvin added to the interrogation

"When are you going out again?" Theo added

"Does she have a sister?" Alvin added

"Stop!" Simon shouted, putting an end to the rapid fire interrogation, "We met for the first time, TODAY at breakfast!" he began to defend himself. "Her name is Jeanette Miller."

"Doesn't sound very French…" Theodore observed

"That's because she's on tour with her rock band from America… just like us…"

"Really?" Alvin pondered.

"And yes, Alvin… she has two sisters…"

"Really?" a mischievous smile cracked across Alvin's face

"And you are going to meet all three of them tomorrow for lunch… I set up a triple… eating… um…thing…"

"A triple date!" Alvin's smirk played in his voice, "Just say it Simon! You set up a date!" he taunted his brother's embarrassment.

Simon rolled his eyes… Alvin could be so immature.

"Where will we be eating?" Theodore asked.

"Really?" Alvin turned to Theo, "Simon sets you up on a blind date and the first thing you want to know is what is the restaurant?!"

"Hey…the food is important…"

Alvin stood up and walked away from the table carrying his dirty plate to the sink. _Wow… my brothers are so slow! Well, best check out what Simon is getting himself into…_

"So Simon…" Alvin said as he placed his dishes in the sink, "What is this girl like? And more importantly… what are her sisters like?"

Simon just shook his head, "You're going to have to find that out tomorrow!"

"Fine…"Alvin called back as he walked out of the room. _Simon, Simon, Simon… I wonder if this girl is pulling the wool over your eyes… Yep… probably just another gold-digger… Another player… They usually are… Oh well,… we'll see tomorrow…._

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Brittany's voice exploded, "Do you have any idea who he is? Or what he's doing here?"

"Brittany calm down!" Eleanor tried to ease her sister's shock.

But Brittany ignored her, "AND YOU GOT **ME **INVOLVED!" she began to pace back and forth in the hotel bed room.

"It's just a meal!...' Jeanette tried to reason with her sister.

"HAVEN'T YOU SEEN THE MOVIE _TAKEN_? THAT HAPPENED RIGHT HERE! IN FRANCE!" she continued to go irate.

"BRITTANY STOP!" Eleanor shouted.

Brittany finally stopped and looked at her younger sister.

"Breath…" her sister commanded.

Brittany exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Now listen to what she has to say…" Eleanor begged

Brittany nodded and they both turned to face the somewhat flustered Jeanette.

"I…um… went to breakfast…" she stumbled over her words

"Yes, yes… you told us that…" Brittany cut her off.

"Brittany, stop it." Eleanor again insisted.

Brittany crossed her arms and heaved another sigh before nodding for Jeanette to continue.

"We started talking and we kinda hit it off… so…um… yeah… that's it…"

"Jeanette…" Brittany began

"Look…. I know that…um I'm kinda…. Naïve… especially with guys…. So that's why I did this… So you guys could check him and his brothers out… See if they're okay… I mean…. I've never done this sort of thing before…" she looked down.

"**I** think this is a good idea…" Eleanor supported.

"humph…" Brittany just looked away.

"Please Brittany? I mean… you have more experience with guys… I mean…"

Her sister's couldn't see it, but Brittany flinched when Jeanette spoke of her 'experience' with guys… _That's why I don't like this Jeanette! All men are just players… seeing what they can get out of you…_ Brittany turned back and looked at her sister. Her sister's eyes had an extra shine to them and her face seemed to glow with hope…

"Fine… I'll do it…" she mumbled

"Yes!" Jeanette hopped up and down excitedly

"Under one condition!" Brittany interjected.

"What?"

"If I say he's playing you or that he's garbage I want you to dump him. Alright?... We're here on tour… not to go around getting involved in a lot of overseas love affairs…" Brittany commanded

"That's fair…"Jeanette responded.

"Alright then…" Brittany left the kitchenette where the conversation had taken place and went back into the bedroom…

_Jeanette!... What have you gotten yourself into? Guys are nothing but trouble… they'll only hurt you…_

Brittany plopped herself backwards onto her bed….

_And I would know…_

**A/N: Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know if this was worth reading. Improvements? Comments? Flames? All are welcome… Just let me know…**

**YOU PEOPLE HAVE AN AMAZING DAY/NIGHT! See ya next time! (hopefully soon)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**A/N: Welcome to December! Sorry for the late update. As usual, I have many excuses. But instead of giving them (you came here to read an AATC story… not listen to an A/N!) I will begin the story. This chapter is a little longer than I'm used to… Please READ & REVIEW! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Tell me again why we have to get ready early?" Alvin's voice sounded from the closet.

"Because…" Simon answered him while tying his shoe, "our boss said so…"

"Boss? I'm a rock star… I don't have a boss!" he complained.

"Tell that to the owner that's paying us!" Simon shot back. _I am getting really tired of Alvin's annoying, stuck-up attitude… But… I guess that isn't anything new. He's been this way since he was a kid… at least he's consistent…_

"Maybe I will…" he retorted, "hey… is this it?" Alvin emerged from Simon's closet with a cardboard box.

Simon turned to see what Alvin had taken out, "Yep…. Set it over on the table."

"I don't see why we have to bring out all this old sheet music. I mean, we use the digital stuff now… Why do we have to pick a song from here?" Alvin asked as he heaved the cardboard box up onto one of the nearby tables.

"Because… the owner wants us to do a special performance tonight…" Simon walked over and started to rummage through the old files. "That's why we're meeting him tonight… and I want to make sure we have a good selection ready…"

"Whatever…" Alvin shrugged as he headed off to his own dressing room to finish getting ready. _We could sing whatever we want and they would eat it up… _he thought

"And hurry up!..." Simon called after Alvin, "we need to be heading out of here in ten!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be ready…"

Simon began to sort through the files of music that they had sung through while on tour. "Why does the owner want to meet with us…?" Simon mumbled to himself. "I wonder if he didn't like the show last night… maybe it was Alvin singing the wrong song…. Or maybe he just wants a request… I don't know…" Simon glanced at the clock before heaving a heavy sigh. _We'll all find out soon enough…_

* * *

"Ah! Good evening!" the owner's smile greeted them as they entered his office. "You have been having good time, yes?" he asked in his French-influenced English.

"Yes we have. It has been quite a pleasure." Simon, as typical this tout, acted as the group's spokesperson. "Have you enjoyed our performances?"

"Wi, I have. And that is why I asked you to come in today early." He began, "I was wondering if you would mind singing different schedule tonight?"

"Different in what way?" Alvin spoke up.

"As you know, you have day off tomorrow and later this week. So I scheduled another 'American' group to come and sing. I would like to hear them play tonight along with you."

"Who are they?" Simon's curiosity was aroused. _Surely not the Chippettes,_ he thought

"They call themselves 'the Chippettes,'" he replied_, _"They arrived yesterday."

"I don't think so..." Alvin interrupted, "we don't typically like to sing with other-"

"We'll do it!" Simon cut off his brother.

"What? We haven't even met them, Simon." Alvin objected

"Which is why I asked them to come here also." The owner explained.

"You did?" Simon's voice took on a barely noticeable nervous tone.

"Wi! If you like idea I'll take you to meet them now."

"Um… Right now?"

"Wi…"

"Fine… let's meet them" Alvin gave in with a shrug, _Less singing means more relaxing…_he concluded, _I just hope it's not a terrible band… we need to keep up our image…_

The owner's smile widened, he had been hoping they would agree. "Follow me." He said as he stood up and led the three Chipmunks out of the office. "They await in second dressing rooms." He explained.

"Weren't we just in the dressing rooms?" Theodore asked Simon.

"Yes… but our three rooms aren't the only ones. There is another three farther down the hall."

"Ohh…." Theodore understood.

"Here we are. Let me go in first." The owner suggested as he knocked and then disappeared inside the first dressing room.

The three waited outside while voices began to sound from the other side of the door.

"Brittany…" Alvin read the sign on the door.

"She sound like your type?" Simon asked with a smirk

Alvin only shot Simon a look.

"Just kidding…" he defended.

About that time the door opened and the owner stepped out. "Come on in and meet the Chippettes."

Simon was the first to follow the owner through the open doorway. Alvin, with his hands buried deep in his pockets, and Theodore followed suite.

Simon stepped through the door. _There she is!_ Simon's eye immediately found the brunette Chipmunk standing between her two sisters in front of one of the dressers.

Alvin's glanced around the room. _Typical 'girly' decorations. Pink walls… yuck… _His eyes wondered over to the dresser. _What? _His eyebrows shot up. _That's that girl from last night! The one I couldn't find after the show!... No way!_

Theodore was the last to enter and quietly followed his brothers as they walked up to the other band.

"Let me introduce the Chipmunks…" the owner began. "This is Simon."

Jeanette's face flushed as her and Simon's eyes met.

"This is Theodore." The owner gestured to the smallest of the three Chipmunks standing next to him.

"And I am Alvin. The lead singer." Alvin introduced himself stepping forward and directing his introduction to the Chippette that had caught his eye.

His abrupt yet direct approach cracked a smile on Brittany's lips.

"And these are the Chippettes." The owner began to introduce girls. "Jeanette." He gestured to the bespectacled Chippette. She gave a half-wave of her hand.

"Eleanor." He pointed to the Chippette nearest him.

"And I'm Brittany." She introduced herself before the owner could. "The lead singer for the Chippettes." She finished, her introduction directed to back at Alvin.

"Are you sure you are both alright with splitting show tonight?" the owner asked

"I think it'll work out." Alvin answered, his attention focused on Brittany.

"Yeah, no problem from us." Brittany answered, her focus also clearly on the opposing lead singer.

"Good! Now I must make preparation. You, Chipmunks sing first. You Chippettes, sing last. Wi?"

"Okay" Simon and Jeanette both answered simultaneously.

"Good. I busy. Will see you girls tonight after show. Au revoir!" the owner called as he left the dressing room and headed in the general direction of the offices.

As soon as the door shut Simon spoke up. "Guys,… this is girl I met this morning at breakfast. The one I was telling you about."

"You're the boy that Jeanette was talking about?" Brittany shifted her attention over to Simon.

"hmm…" she mumbled as she looked him up and down.

"Yes he is." Jeanette answered, "This is Simon from breakfast."

"This is a surprise… I thought we weren't going to meet until tomorrow's lunch." Eleanor spoke up.

"That was the plan…" Simon answered. "But this is okay." He turned to Jeanette, "When you said you were on tour I didn't think that I would be seeing you guys in action so soon."

"It is a surprise…" Jeanette agreed.

While Simon and Jeanette were starting their conversation, Alvin stepped forward and started his own with Brittany, "So, Brittany… how long have you been the lead singer?"

"Wha-" she redirected her focus away from Simon and back to Alvin. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said how long have you and your group been singing?" he asked

"Oh… for a few years now. We're just starting to get popular back in the states." She began

"I can see why." Alvin interrupted as he eyed his counterpart up and down.

"Oh really?" she asked her professional smile cracking slightly at his nonverbal compliment of her looks.

"Definitely…" he stated with an approving nod.

"And you're an 'expert' in this area?" her eyes flirted.

"No… but it doesn't take an expert to see what I'm seeing…" Alvin returned a smile.

"Is that so…."

Theodore watched as both of his brothers engaged in conversations with the two older sisters. _Hmm… that didn't take long…_ Theodore thought as he watched Alvin start to 'do his thing.' He then studied Simon…_Wow… Simon and a girl… talking!...didn't see that coming…_

"Hello."

Theodore's thoughts were interrupted

"Uh… Hello!" Theodore turned to see the last of the Chippettes addressing him.

"I'm Eleanor" she introduced herself again.

"I'm Theodore" he responded and tried to think of something else to say.

Eleanor looked around. "They seem to be getting along…" she said looking at the other two couples.

"Yeah... Alvin doesn't um… have a lot of trouble… speaking to strangers…" he said trying to put his brother's behavior nicely. "But I'm kinda surprised at Simon… He never talks to new people that much."

"I know what you mean…" Eleanor responded… "Jeanette is... not a social butterfly... to put it mildly. Brittany though…" she turned to see her oldest sister flirting with Alvin, "I don't think has… um… ever met a stranger…"

A short, odd silence developed between the two as they both watched their siblings interacting with each other. Theodore was the first to break it.

"So… how long have you guys been in Paris?" he asked.

"Oh, only a day. We showed up yesterday." She informed him. "We had some difficulty getting here though."

"Really what was that?"

"Well, first our flight was delayed. Then the airline lost our bags. So by the time that we left the airport we were barely able to make it here for diner." She answered.

"Well at least you had a good meal here, right?" he asked

"Oh yeah… It was Amazing!" her face beamed. "Is all French food as good as the meal they served last night?"

"Oh yeah… definitely good food." He answered. " Ya know, when I first showed up I thought we would be eating a bunch of French fries. But since we've been here I've been able to try some really, really good food."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well…" Theodore began

It didn't take long, at least it seemed that way to the three couples, before there was a knock on the dressing room door. "Fifteen minutes!"

"What?" they all jumped at once.

"We had forty-five minutes!" Simon snapped a look at his watch, "and we haven't even picked the songs for tonight!"

"Relax, Si" Alvin shrugged. "We'll just do through something together."

"Excuse us." Simon grabbed each of his brothers, "we need to go."

"Okay, bye!" Eleanor called out.

"See you tomorrow!" Jeanette called out to Simon.

Alvin flashed a "watch-me" sign to Brittany as he begrudgingly followed his brother out of the room. Brittany smiled and slowly nodded.

The boys were rushed back to their dressing rooms by Simon, "What are we going to play!?" Simon asked in a panicked voice. He scrambled over to his dresser and started to search through some papers and lists of what they had sung, what they were planning on singing, what they had practiced, and what they were ready to sing.

"Simon…" Alvin stopped his brother.

Simon stopped.

"Relax…" Alvin picked up a paper. "Here… This one… this one… and um… this one…" he said pointing to different songs on the paper.

Simon exhaled… _I hate it when he's right…_ "That could….work…" he mumbled.

"You're too wound up dude… relax… and smile" Alvin added.

Simon just shook his head as he started to pick out the sheet music to the songs that they had picked out. "After the show…" he mumbled.

"Okay…" Alvin playfully punched Simon in the back of the shoulder. "See you out there!" he skipped off.

"Well, someone's happier…" Theodore observed.

Simon shook his head. "I wasn't paying attention… was he hitting on that Bethany girl?"

"Brittany… and yeah… about as bad as you were with Jeanette." Theodore replied with a grin.

Simon's face flushed. "Come on! I was just talking to her!"

Theodore didn't answer. He only smiled, shook his head, and headed to his dressing room. "See ya in a few."

"Ya… see you…"

* * *

_So far so good… _Simon thought as they finished their song. _Just one more…_Simon reached for the microphone to give the intro for the last song.

Alvin grabbed his mic and started to introduce the next song before Simon could start.

"And this next song will be our last for tonight." Alvin began. He had been singing hard and had some beads of sweat peppered across his brow as he spoke slightly out of breath. "And I'd like to dedicate it to someone special in the audience..." Alvin winked at Brittany, who had seated herself toward the left edge of the crowd.

Brittany's professional smile cracked for the second time that night as she looked away and playfully rolled her eyes.

Alvin's smile widened, "Remember to stick around afterwards for a special introduction of the band that'll be playing later this week."

Alvin covered his mic with his hand, "First time, lifehouse" he whispered to his brothers.

"It's been like a month since we've…" Simon covered his mic and tried to object.

"This song is by Lifehouse, it's called '_first time.'_" Alvin announced to the crowd.

"Practiced…" Simon mumbled defeated. He rolled his eyes and looked back to Theodore for the queue to start. He nodded he was ready and began a countdown with his drumsticks… "one… two… three…."

(Lifehouse – First Time)

The three brothers began to play the intro…

Soon Alvin stepped back up closer to the microphone. He looked at Brittany before staring down at the platform as he began…

_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

Alvin continued to sing with his head down, almost as if he was confessing something.

_Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

_Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the scar, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time_

Maybe I'm wrong, But I'm feeling right  
Where I belong, with you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time

Alvin took a step back and caught his breath as he and his brothers played a short guitar chorus. He returned to the mic and his eyes found Brittany's.

_The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life_

_I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside._

As the music picked up, Alvin played harder. More beads of sweat started to role down his face. But he kept his gaze locked where it had been.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home_

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love can feel for the first time_

As the music ended and the people started to applaud, Alvin dropped his attention from the left side of the audience and stepped back to take a bow with his brothers. When he stood back up she was gone… he looked but he couldn't find her…

The owner stepped up to the main microphone as the Chipmunks were putting their instruments away. He began to address the audience in French.

"Si, what's he saying?" Theodore asked.

"Hmm?.. oh, um…" Simon stopped and listened, "I think he's saying something about sticking around for one more song by the Chippettes…" Simon paused. "Or he's saying that dogs have feathers. And donuts sing with a glazed fish…"

Theodore chuckled, "I think you had it right the first time."

The boys stepped down off the stage and took some seats that had been reserved for them. The owner continued to speak. Every once in a while Alvin and Theodore could make out words like "America" and "New York" but overall they just waited ignorantly for the owner to finish…

The owner finally sounded like he was finishing and everyone began to clap. Alvin looked up to see the beautiful Brittany and her sisters step out onto the stage.

_Finally…_ he thought.

The girls didn't introduce themselves but waited as the owner began to say a few more words.

_Shut up, already!_ Alvin inaudibly complained. Patience never was his strong suit. Alvin studied the girls as they waited. _She has the most beautiful face… well, she has the most beautiful anything I've ever seen…_

The people began to clap and the owner started to walk down the steps. Music immediately began to play on the overhead speakers.

Brittany stepped forward and began to sing into the middle of three microphones, while her sisters waited for their cues to join. She scanned the audience before finding up front. A smile flashed as she looked back to the audience and began to sing.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way _

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way_

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Brittany's focus returned to Alvin's table as her sisters stepped up to their microphones and they all began to sing in perfect harmony.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

Brittany had to look away back to the audience. She just couldn't keep a straight face when looking at Alvin and it was messing with her concentration.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that_

Brittany returned her focus back to Alvin. And winked at him as she sung the last line.

_So call me, maybe? _

The audience began clapping. And the owner returned to the stage to begin speaking again…

_Oh great…_ Alvin thought. _I'm never going to be able to get out of here…_ He watched as the girls disappeared back stage. The owner continued to drone on in French.

"Simon… do we have to stay here?" he complained.

Simon ignored him as he was focused on trying to translate what the owner was saying.

Alvin heaved and slouched in his chair. He jumped slightly as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He looked up to see one of the waiters.

He sat up and the waiter whispered something in French, which Alvin pretended to understand, before handing him a piece of paper.

The waiter gestured toward the stage before returning to his duties to the tables behind him.

Alvin glanced up at the stage trying to figure out what the waiter wanted him to do. _What is this? A song request?..._

He unfolded the paper.

A smile beamed across his face as he read the note's contents. He refolded it and placed it in back on the table.

Theodore was sitting behind Alvin at the table. He wasn't one to snoop but sitting at table listening to some guy talk about something in a language he didn't understand wasn't keeping his attention much.

Theodore leaned forward to read the note.

There were some numbers with some words written in pink ink…. in English… "_Call me… maybe?"_

Theodore sat back with a smirk… _Well that didn't take long…_

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did ya think? Let me know! And feel free to PM or REVIEW if you have anywhere you want this story to go…OR you have a song you want to see sung… OR you see any stupid mistakes I need to fix… OR you hate this fic and want me to die! Lol… Hopefully it won't be so long until we meet again, eh? YOU PEOPLE HAVE AN AMAZING DAY/NIGHT! SEE YOU SOON!**

**P.S- Thanks for reading.**

**P.S.S- I do not own AATC, Lifehouse's music (First time), or Carly Rae Jepsen's music (Call me maybe)**


	6. Chapter 6: Unintentional Stalker

**A/N: Hello Again! Well, I wrote this in one sitting. I looked over it but there still might be some mistakes. Anyways, just wanted to say THANKYOU! to the people who have READ. And THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! to the people who have REVIEWED… It's encouraging to see the amount of people who read my stuff… YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!**

* * *

"Tick... Tick… Tick…. Tick… Tick… Tick…"

_I can't take this anymore!_ Alvin's mind screamed as he lay frozen in bed. Alvin silently rolled over and grabbed his phone and unplugged it from the charger. A casual slide of his finger brought his phone to life.

_It's only one thirty?!_

Alvin's exasperated sigh pierced the darkness as he heavily flopped back on his back. He lay there staring into the dark. The dark that he couldn't seem to fall asleep in….

"Tick... Tick… Tick…. Tick… Tick… Tick…" the rhythmic ticking of the clock continued.

"Ugg…." Alvin moaned as he sat up. _That's it… I'm done… If I'm not tired enough to sleep then why try?..._

Alvin silently rose and crept to the dresser that held his clothes.

_This should be enough…._ Alvin thought as he pulled on a hoodie over shirt. _Well…better have and not need than need and not have…_ he thought again pulling a jacket down from the coat rack.

A brief stop to find and slip into his shoes and then Alvin slid out of the door.

It wasn't unlike Alvin to take a walk at night, especially during this European tour. Though it was late, Alvin found that he never seemed to be tired at night.

Maybe it was his rebellious streak? Alvin mused. Dave was always one to herd them to bed on time… _Probably just to get some peace and quiet…_ Alvin smiled at the thought of his old guardian, still back in the U.S.A. _Wonder what he's doing now…_

Alvin pulled the hood up over his head as he stepped into the crisp early morning air. He checked his phone before returning his hands to their warm hoodie pocket. _1:45 AM… huh… so that means with the fifteen hours… it's roughly 5:45 PM…ish… where Dave is… _

Alvin stopped at an intersection… _where to go?..._ he looked down the street. _Ah, that'll do…_ Alvin concluded as he began walking toward the Eifel Tower.

Alvin's mind continued to think about Dave. _That means he's probably eating supper… or getting close to finishing it… _Alvin chuckled out loud as his mind continued. _I bet he's glad to be getting some of that well-deserved peace and quiet… He definitely earned it… Probably all alone now…_

Alvin's face stiffened slightly. _Unless…. Unless he's got a woman-friend… It probably is about time he started to think about himself and live his own life instead of worrying and caring about us all the time… yeah… Dave deserves to settle down…_

Alvin continued to walk in silence. Though his mind was awake and wondering about from subject to subject, Alvin's composure remained the same. Just a lone chipmunk, bundled up against the cool fall air, walking down a light post light street beneath a crystal clear moon and star-light sky.

Alvin walked steadily. That is until he stopped in a park.

He sat down on a bench. Looking down the park's sidewalk, lit by antique-styled lanterns, Alvin could see the Eifel Tower, lit up in the night sky, a mere couple blocks away. Though he was not next to it, it still seemed to tower and stand up into the sky.

_This will work._ He thought as he sat back and burrowed himself deeper into his hoodie and jacket.

Alvin began to rehash the things that had happened to him that day… Before long his thoughts had taken him back to Germany. Back to the U. K. Back to the states… All of his journeys seemed to have a common recollection.

Alvin heaved a heavy sigh as he recalled his last couple of relationships. _They were fun… for awhile…_ he tried to defend himself. _Maybe that's what I need. I need to just go out and party a little bit. Go out and have some fun… Get my mind of my troubles… That'll make me feel better._

Alvin froze as he heard footsteps approaching from the direction of the Tower. Alvin quickly half stood from the bench and silently melted back into the darkness behind the bench. Alvin didn't know why he hid… maybe it was just impulse. Maybe it was the fact that at that moment, he didn't want to talk to anyone… didn't want to be seen…

Alvin crouched down behind a bush as heard two pairs of footprints approach and then stop.

"This will work, dear…" he heard an elderly man's voice break the perfect night's silence.

"Yes it will…" he heard an elderly woman's voice join in.

Alvin peeked above the bush to try to catch a glimpse of the couple intruding on his silence. From behind all he could see was what appeared to be an elderly American couple, both sporting salt and pepper colored hair, sitting down with their backs turned to him. The man put his hand around the woman and pulled her closer to him.

"We've been together, what? Thirty-six years?" he asked her looking up at the sky.

"Herman, it's been twenty-six and you know it," she playfully jabbed him in the side.

He chuckled before continuing, "I know, I know… but in all that time, have we ever seen such a beautiful moon?"

She joined him in his upward gaze. "It is nice out…" she agreed.

Alvin had seen enough. He crouched back down on one knee and was about to try to crawl away when the man spoke again…

"Did I ever tell you, you were the worst thing that had ever happened to me?"

Alvin stopped and his face twisted in a surprised confusion. _What!? That's not what I was expecting to hear!..._

"Several times" she replied. Alvin could hear her intimate smile in her voice.

_What is wrong with these two?_ Alvin thought. He sat down so he could listen and investigate.

"Well, I'm going to tell you again, anyways…" the man began. "Back in the day I used to be quite an individual. 'A big fish' you might say." The man began to tell the woman their story as if she was a stranger and he was telling someone for the first time. "And then I went to New York."

"Big mistake." The woman chipped in.

"Oh, yes…" he agreed. "Got lost in the big apple…"

"Then you met me…" the woman chipped in.

"Yep… and then _because of you_ I missed the meeting, lost my job, they took my company car away, lost my apartment… and it was all _your _fault."

"Yep" she said with a smile. "And then…?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"Then… I came back. Got a job for your dad in his restaurant."

"I taught you how to cook." She added.

"I knew how to cook before that…" the man objected.

Alvin heard several seconds of silence.

"Okay, okay… I guess TV dinners don't count…" the man chuckled… "Yep… If it weren't for you I'd probably be CEO of the company by now…" the man's voice had a daydreamer's quality to it. "but…" he continued. "I think I'm better off now with just you and the bakery, than I was back then with all the money…"

Alvin could barely hear sounds as the woman whispered something to the man. He chuckled loudly. "Oh yes!... definitely!... that too!"

"Shhh… someone is coming" Alvin heard the woman say.

A few seconds crept by as Alvin waited for the person the couple had spotted to pass.

"What do you know!… it's one of the Chippettes!... from the show earlier this evening…" the man announced to his wife. "you know… the one's that came on after that boy-band?"

_We're not a 'boy-band'! _Alvin's mind protested. He rose up on one knee to peek over the bush again. _It's Brittany!_

"Hello there young lady!" the man called out the Chippette bundled up in a pink coat, scarf, and toboggan as she walked by.

"Hi…" she said politely barely slowing down.

"We saw your show this evening. It was awesome!" the elderly lady spoke.

Brittany slowed and then stopped. "Why thank you." She said with a little more genuineness in her voice.

"You and your sisters are quite the singers. You must have the boys fluttering all around you!" The man added.

"Oh, I've had my share of stalking fans" she responded with a smile. "But that's what's good about being on tour. It's hard for them to keep up." She joked.

The couple chuckled, "Oh I bet it is…"

Alvin returned to his sitting position behind the bush while Brittany and the elderly couple engaged in small talk. They talked about the girl's travels, where they had toured, if they had been in New York, and other polite talk. Brittany indulged in the conversation and even showed interest in the couple's stay and travels as well. The conversation seemed to last forever… Alvin was starting to get cold sitting on the cold ground.

"Come now Herman, let's leave the girl alone. She looks cold." The elderly woman spoke up.

"Thank you." Brittany said to the elderly woman, "I do have to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Just one more thing." The man interjected before Brittany started to walk away. "You seem like a nice girl." The man began.

"I try!" Brittany joked.

"I don't think you have to try that hard either!" the man joked. "But in all seriousness, I would like to give you some advice. Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." Brittany answered.

"Don't sell your soul for fame and fun. Get a life you can be sure to live with when you're older. Make sure that you don't make a lot of bad mistakes… I mean we all make mistakes, but be sure to save some of yourself for the future… so you can settle down… and be happy"

"Um, Okay…" Brittany said, not fully sure how to respond to this awkward advice from a complete stranger.

"And make sure that whatever boy gets you is worth you…" the woman added. "Don't waste yourself on every boy that comes a calling…"

"Okay… it was nice talking to you… have a good night…" Brittany replied as she started to walk away.

"Ahh… kids these days…." Alvin heard the bench creak as the two stood up again. "I suppose it is time to be heading back… I think my jet lag has worn off." The elderly lady replied.

"She seemed like a nice girl…" the gentleman replied, "reminded me of our grandbaby…"

"Which one?"

"Oh you know, Stan's little girl…" the elderly man's voice trailed off into the distance as the couple resumed their walk.

_Finally… I was about to get cramps sitting like this for so long!_ Alvin thought as he stood up. _Ahh, that's better…_

Alvin looked at his phone. _3 AM… little more than an hour…_

Alvin yawned…

_Finally, maybe now I can get some sleep…._

Alvin began his journey back to the hotel. He looked the opposite way down the pathway. The elderly couple had stopped again farther down and were pointing up at the stars.

_Didn't see that coming…_ Alvin began to think about his secretive encounter with the couple… _and with Brittany! What were the odds that she would be up and out at night?_

Alvin's mind continued to churn. He thought about the couple. How they looked so happy. He thought about their story… what they had been through. But what stuck in Alvin's mind was the man's advice to Brittany…

"_Don't sell your soul for fame and fun. Get a life you can be sure to live with when you're older.."_

The phrase just kept repeating inside his head.

"_Make sure that you don't make a lot of bad mistakes…"_

Alvin's mind began to reflect the many relationships, the 'bad mistakes' he had already made….

"_We all make mistakes, but be sure to save some of yourself for the future… so you can settle down…"_

_That's what I need to do… I need to settle down…_

The man's words repeated themselves yet again….

"Don't sell your soul for fame and fun. Get a life you can be sure to live with when you're older. Make sure that you don't make a lot of bad mistakes… I mean we all make mistakes, but be sure to save some of yourself for the future… so you can settle down… and be happy."

_That's what I'm going to do…_ Alvin made up his mind… _If I ever get into another relationship… it'll be for the right reasons… no more fun… I need to settle down…. Have a friend…_

Alvin reached his hotel room door…

He cracked it open…. _Good… they're all still asleep…_

And then Alvin slipped inside…

* * *

_Who does he think he is?… a complete stranger… giving ME dating advise… what an old croggie… Is that even a word?... I don't care… that's what he is! Going around telling people he's barely met how to run their relationship life!_

Brittany made her way to through the Hotel lobby.

_What he doesn't know is that there are no 'trustable' guys anymore… They're all out for one thing… and it isn't friendship if you know what I mean!_

An image of Alvin flashed through Brittany's mind.

_And guys like that are nothing but players!_ Brittany continued to go irate inside the confines of her own mind as she crept silently into her Hotel room.

_Good… they're all still asleep… _Brittany looked at her sisters as she made her way to the bathroom.

She closed the door, turned on the light, and then looked in the mirror.

_Maybe someday I will find someone like that guy… who really wants to be friends… maybe then I'll trust someone… until then though… _Images of both Simon with Jeanette and Alvin with herself flashed through her mind. _Guys are not to be trusted…_

**A/N: Okay… yes… I know that the Alvin only says one audible thing in this entire chapter… "UGG." I thought I might be able to do it… have a main character not say anything out loud… Oh well, the things I do for fun and challenge…**

**If you LIKED IT or if you HATED IT or if you DIDN'T CARE ONE WAY OR THE OTHER… ****please leave a review to let me know how to do better. ****If I know what you people Like/Hate I will know how to write better for you. **

**Either way. Even if you don't review. THANKYOU for your TIME. Thank YOU for READING…. YOU PEOPLE HAVE AN AWESOME DAY/NIGHT! **

**P.S. (it's freaking cold outside!)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lunch Meetings

**A/N: Hello Guys! Well, this story felt like writing three separate chapters all jumbled up into one… You'll see why after you read it. The way I wrote it made it take longer to write than I wanted… Anyways, hope to have the next chapter up soon… need to give my brain a quick rest… PLEASE, LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING OR HOW YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO! **

**If you are reading this: A huge thank you for sticking with me all the way here to chapter seven… (not just saying that either… I mean it… haven't really been pleased with my story quality thus far, but I believe it's improving)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I believe that meal was absolutely delicious!" Simon announced as he sat back in his chair.

So far, the gathering of six chipmunks for a noontime luncheon had gone very well. The couples had been seated at a large circular table in the corner of a very prominent restaurant overlooking a picturesque view of the banks of the Seine River. The day was beautiful, cloudless, and absolutely delightful, in spite of the chilly late autumn breeze.

"Yes, it was very good." The purple-clad chipmunk to Simon's left agreed.

"Anyone for seconds?" Theodore asked.

"No thanks. I don't even think I have room for desert that was all so delicious!" Eleanor spoke up.

"Yeah, no more for me thank you." Brittany added politely. The lunch had been going on for nearly thirty minutes. It had been enjoyable, but Brittany was ready to go back to the Hotel and take a nap.

"Are you sure? It's all on us." Simon piped up.

"I'm sure…" Brittany replied leaning back in her chair. "In fact, eating so much has made me a little tired."

"A nap does sound good…" Alvin agreed. "I didn't get much sleep last night." Alvin watched Brittany's reaction.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Same here…"

_Good. She doesn't know… that would be awkward if she knew I had seen her last night…._ "Jet lag?" he asked.

"Among other things…" she replied.

A short discussion led to the Chipmunk couples discussing what their next course of action was to be. Simon and Jeanette decided to go and investigate a science museum that was within walking distance from both the hotel and the restaurant. Brittany and Alvin, both tired from their lack of sleep, elected to return to the Hotel to get some rest before that evening. Theodore and Eleanor decided to go on a walk in the park as they were not yet ready to head back to the Hotel just yet.

The waiter arrived with the check, which Simon promptly took care of. Alvin and Brittany were the first to leave, followed by Simon and Jeanette. Theodore and Eleanor were the last to leave.

* * *

**Theodore and Eleanor **

"So, you want to stop and get a cup of coffee? Might keep the chill off a little…" Eleanor asked as the two walked away from the table and towards the door.

"Sure! I could go for a cup of Joe…" Theodore smiled.

The two made their way to a Starbucks just down the block. As they scampered in out of the cold they found they were not the only ones with the same idea.

"Wow… what a line…" Theodore mumbled.

"Yeah… want to wait or try some place else?" his date asked.

"I don't mind waiting… What about you?" he asked.

"Not at all…" She took her place at the back of the line. "It is warmer than outside."

"True…" Theodore followed her and turned to the menu. "So what'll you be having?"

"Let's see…"

The two stared at the overhead menu looking over the different Lattes, Espressos, and other Coffees to find the one that would best fill their taste buds' wishes. It didn't take long before they both found their desired beverage.

"I think I'll have a Carmel Macchiato…" Theodore announced.

"Really? That's what I was thinking about getting…" she replied

"Ah, you have good taste." he smiled.

"Thank you…" she returned his smile.

Silence returned as the two watched the busy baristas scurrying around to brew the many types of coffees ordered. Several moments passed and the two chipmunks had made it nearly halfway down the line.

Theodore's mind was racing as he tried to think of something to break the silence.

"So,… um… lunch went well?" he stated in a question-like fashion.

She half turned to him, "Hmm?... Oh, yeah… it was fun… the food was really good."

Theodore waited a few seconds before asking, "So,… do you guys eat out a lot?... I mean with other bands… and stuff?..."

"No, not really. We really haven't met that many bands… we're still trying to build up our popularity."

"Well, if you guys keep singling like you did last night that won't take too long." Theodore complemented.

"Yeah, but we're not doing very good right now…" she explained. "But I'm sure we'll bounce back soon." She concluded optimistically.

Theodore was about to ask about why she thought they weren't doing well when their turn finally arrived at the counter. Theodore ordered the two Grande Carmel Macchiatos, paid, and then the two waited at the other side of the counter for their coffee's to arrive.

"Here we go…" Theodore picked up the two coffees and handed her one, "You want to drink in here or head out now?"

"Um…" she looked around the crowded restaurant; "there's a spot." she pointed toward a two person booth at the far end of the room.

"Okay." He agreed and led the way. Before long they were seated at the window booth watching the passersby scurry from shop to shop in the autumn cold.

"This is strange isn't it…" Eleanor was the first to start the conversation at the table. "meeting another band from America… then playing with them on tour… and then having lunch…"

"Yeah… you never know what is going to happen…" Theodore agreed. "Have you guys been touring much?"

"Just in the States… this is our first time out of the states on tour. It's been fun." She sipped some of her coffee.

"Yeah, the first thing you have to get used to is traveling with your brothers…or sisters, in your case, I guess…at least I did."

"Yeah… Brittany and Jeanette can be a bit…" she paused trying to think of a good word.

"Short-tempered and bossy?" Theodore offered.

"Stressful" she said but nodded in agreement to Theodore's description, "Brittany tends to take charge too much and Jeanette plans everything out way too much sometimes…"

"Really? Cause that's how Simon is when he gets worked up and worried about something. He starts to plan and get all up tight…"

"And then the oldest one gets moody and abrasive?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah,… But surely Brittany isn't as bad as Alvin... Does she get all moody and go off by herself and party?" he asked.

"Actually she does… especially at night… it gets really hard to deal with them both sometimes…" she answered.

"That's funny that our groups are so similar… The oldest one gets crabby and the second oldest gets all nervous and starts planning…" Theodore thought our loud. "Your sisters can be fun though, right?" he asked as he took a sip.

"Oh yeah…" Eleanor chuckled remembering some of her and her sister's 'goofy' moments. "In fact, last week…"

Eleanor dove off into a tale about some pillow fight that the Chippettes had gotten into before they left the states. Theodore listened and sipped his coffee as Eleanor told of how it had started. Or rather how the 'innocent' Brittany had ambushed her 'helpless' sisters in the Bed Bath and Beyond store… and, at the end of the battle, ended up having to pay for several torn and 'slightly damaged' pillows.

The two laughed and giggled as Eleanor, who was an excellent story teller, outlined the entire affair. Theodore, encouraged by the openness of his counterpart, decided to tell a tale of his own mischievous siblings' misdeeds.

Eleanor's face brightened with an enthusiastic smile as she listened to Theodore weave his tale that highlighted the similarities in the pranks and fun that he had recently enjoyed with his brothers. _Gosh,… he likes his brothers a lot…_ she thought as she watched and listened. _He seems to keep a good attitude too… and he's kinda cute!_

"They are a lot of trouble sometimes, especially Alvin…" Theodore chuckled as he ended his story, "but they are definitely worth it."

"Yeah, I guess are siblings are a lot alike…" she concluded. She took a sip of her coffee and watched Theodore's face as he began to tell another amusing story of his brothers on tour. _Maybe, we're a little similar too…_

* * *

**Simon and Jeanette **

Simon held the door open for Jeanette and then followed her into the sharp air that awaited them. "Oh my!" he exclaimed as he stepped outside. "It's definitely gotten colder since we started lunch…"

Jeanette pulled her purple coat closer to her as a crisp autumn breeze left its touch on all exposed skin. "Brrr… how far away is the museum?" she asked as they began their journey.

"From the map I looked at on my phone it looked to be only a couple blocks away." He answered.

The two walked with a brisk step along the sidewalk. Jeanette was the first to attempt a conversation.

"So how long have you been interested in Science?"

Simon smiled, "Oh it's been awhile now." he replied. "I've always been kind of the 'smart one' with my brothers in school. Science was always kind of easy for me to pick up so I spent more time with it. How about you?"

"Oh, I loved school. I love learning…" she smiled, "but I kinda got distracted from it after we started touring full time with the band."

"Yeah,… I had plans of going to college…" Simon agreed, "but my brothers needed me to help out on tour… setting up schedules, dealing with owners, planning out stuff, getting us places… I guess I just kinda spaced college out…"

"That's kinda what happened with me." responded

"Really?"

"Yeah. Only me and my sisters have been close for a while… so I guess I never really thought of leaving them." She finished.

"You guys seem like a pretty close family." Simon observed.

"Yeah, at times…" she said, "then there are times when they get a little… tiring…"

"I know the feeling." Simon mumbled, recalling the events with Alvin the past few days. "But I guess you just have to give it time…"

"Yep…"

The two walked in silence for a few moments. Simon could tell that Jeanette didn't really want to talk about her sisters so he decided to move on to a different subject.

"So,… you said you were good in school?" he asked. "what was your best subject."

"Well, I did my best in Literature. But that's just because I love reading…. I didn't really consider those classes as school." She answered. "But my favorite was probably Chemistry."

"Really? That was my favorite in school too! Well, that and Physiscs." Simon said

"I liked Physics too! I just loved learning how stuff is put together… how different things react to different things… I guess I like all of the Sciences…" she concluded.

"Even Biology?" Simon grimaced.

Jeanette giggled, "Come on, Biology isn't that bad! It's just a lot of memorization."

"I don't know… I always hated Biology… kinda pointless…"

"It wasn't my favorite…" she agreed.

"There's the museum." Simon stated as they rounded the next corner.

"Good!... I'm starting to get cold walking around out here…" Jeanette complained.

The couple made their way up to the main entrance. Simon paid for the tickets and the couple entered. Almost as soon as the first exhibit Simon noticed that Jeanette seemed to open up as she investigated and discussed the different scientific discoveries and achievements on display.

_Finally! Someone who at least speaks the same language as me and doesn't hate learning!... _Simon thought. He observed Jeanette comment on different aspects of the electricity exhibit. She started to delve in deeper to the different facts and figures that the exhibit provided.

What surprised Simon the most was when he would occasionally spit out some scientific fact or figure that he had memorized or read in some book he had read, she was interested! And not just politely interested either! She genuinely had a hunger for information, much like his own. She would often respond with another fact or figure that would even deepen his curiosity in the subject they were discussing. It didn't take long before the two were completely immersed in the exhibits. So much so that, if one were not to know that they were strangers, one would think they had been friends for quite some time.

He didn't know at what point he noticed it, but at some point in the self-tour of the museum Simon noticed that Jeanette seemed to be enjoying herself. _What a find! A girl that actually likes science…_

At around the same time as he noticed it, Jeanette's mind pondered a similar thought… _Wow… A guy that actually appreciates knowledge more than sports or video games! This is so cool!... I hope Brittany sees that he is okay…_

* * *

**Alvin and Brittany **

Alvin and Brittany were the first to leave the lunch meeting. Alvin waited as Brittany visited the restroom and then bundled up for the walk back to the hotel. They walked together in silence for short time after they left the restaurant. Alvin was the first to break the silence.

"So… you're not sleeping good?"

"Yeah… I've got a lot of things going on… When my mind gets to running it's hard for me to get to sleep." she explained.

They walked a few more steps in silence.

"Trouble with the tour?" he asked trying to show his genuine concern.

"Among other things." She replied.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

_Well your brother checking out my sister for one!_ She thought, "No… not really…It's just we don't have too many bookings after this place."

"Really? I figured you girls would be in high demand." Alvin commented

"We are." Brittany quickly defended her group's success. "Just not here…" she had to admit.

Alvin ignored her defensive quip, "Yeah, when we first came over here it took a while to get enough popularity to start setting up bookings… Simon was really going crazy. But with a little help from Dave we were able to set up a couple of meetings… after that we were a hit and able to book the rest of our trip with ease…"

Brittany's face flinched at the mention of Simon's name. After a few more steps, "Who is Dave?" she asked.

"Dave? He's like our adoptive father. He writes music for a living… that and manage our career."

"Really… so you don't know your real parents?" she asked.

"Nope…" Alvin shook his head, "but Dave has been a good substitute. He managed our careers when we were younger. But now he's mainly just a dad… and we let him manage our tours when we're in America."

"That's interesting…" Brittany thought out loud.

"Why?" Alvin asked

"Well, we're orphans too." she answered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah… it's kinda how we got to be so good at singing. We would sing to each other when we were feeling lonely or to get through a rough time… It really brought us closer together as sisters."

"Hmmm…" Alvin thought, "Wow… so you guys must have a rough past 'cause you guys sound awesome." Alvin joked.

"Yeah…" Brittany looked down, obviously not in the mood for the joke.

_Opps… okay… no jokes about the past… _he thought.

"Trouble with the family?" Alvin asked.

"No…" she said sharply… _Just a problem with your brother trying to mess with my sister!_

"Really?... sounds like you're worried about something…" Alvin prodded a little more.

She just continued to walk along side Alvin.

"Is it about the tour?" Alvin stopped.

Brittany stopped and looked back to Alvin.

"Because if that's it I want to help." Alvin offered.

"How could you help? Tell the owner to hire us again?" she asked sarcastically

"Hold on…" Alvin pulled out his phone… "let's see… if it's one here that means its….okay…" Alvin mumbled as he thought through the time difference.

"What are you doing?" she tried to stop him.

"Hold on." He held up his hand telling her to wait.

She could hear his phone begin to make a call. After several rings a person answered on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Dave?... Yeah, I know…. No, nothing's wrong… Okay… Okay…."

Brittany watched as Alvin listened to his adoptive father through the phone.

"Okay… Hey, Dave. The reason I called is because I have a friend who needs some help." Alvin looked over and smiled at Brittany.

"But-" she tried to object.

"Yep… actually they are from America… yep it's a band… yep… they are three sisters… no, it's nothing like that…" Alvin blushed and shot a quick glance up at Brittany.

She replied with a "What's going on?" look.

Alvin returned to his conversation, "No…. Actually they need some help with some bookings…" Alvin stood there listening Dave for a few seconds. "I know… but I'm making the call… I think they're good enough to call Mr. Jackson… Yeah…" Alvin looked over to Brittany "I think they are that good…."

Brittany cracked a smile before rolling her eyes and shaking her head in a 'whatever' motion.

"Okay… I'll have them give you a call later than okay…" Alvin listened for a few more seconds, "I can do that…. Okay, well it's cold and I have to go… Yes, I'll call you later… Okay… I will…. Bye!" Alvin held the phone away and pressed the 'end call' button.

"There you go." Alvin turned to Brittany. "I can guarantee if you drop my name you guys will have as many bookings as you need for three months…"

"But-" Brittany tried to object.

"And they know you're calling so you can't back out" Alvin interrupted, "just don't make me look bad." He joked.

"Whatever…" she said her 'upset face' cracking with a grin. She turned and started to walk to hide it.

"Hey!? Not even a thank you?" he asked feigning being offended.

"I didn't ask for the help…" she countered.

"Well fine then…" Alvin replied, happy that he could break through the fake 'upset' wall that she had been hiding behind.

He jogged to catch up to her. "Anything else I can do for you?" he asked as the Hotel came into view around the corner.

Brittany tried to hide it, but Alvin had a way of forcing her to smile… "No…" she answered.

"You sure?" he probed again.

"Actually… can I ask you one thing?" she decided to get what was bothering her off her chest. She stopped and turned around.

"Sure…"

"Thanks for the help and everything, but there's something I need to know first." She started being serious. "Just between me and you…"

"What is it?" Alvin joined her in being serious for the moment.

"Is Simon being legit?" she asked straightforwardly.

Alvin was slightly taken back at the snap change of subject, "What do you mean?"

"I mean is Simon being serious with my sister? If he's just playing around I want to know."

A smile exploded from Alvin's face, "Simon? Playing around? Haha!… oooh, sorry…" Alvin met Brittany's icy glare. "Ahem,… it's just that I've never seen him with any girls… so no… he's not a player… I think Jeanette's the first girl I've ever seen him seriously interested in…"

Brittany's glare continued.

"Not that he's told me that is… but I've seen the way he looks at her…"

This answer seemed to satisfy Brittany as she resumed walking next to Alvin.

"So this 'Dave' is going to set everything up?" she asked as if the mini-conversation that just took place hadn't happened.

"Oh yeah," Alvin explained, "but I'm going to have to have another date with you…" he said in a way that was obvious he was asking her out on another date. "So we can set everything up…" he offered an excuse sarcastically.

Brittany smiled, "How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me." Alvin answered.

"You have my number… right?" she asked.

"So I think I'll call you…. maybe…" he answered with a smirk before he turned around.

Brittany watched him as he walked away to the other side of the Hotel. _Man… he IS good... this could be fun… as long as I don't let it get too serious…_ she concluded as she turned and made her way up the stairs to her own room.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you think? (About the story, are characters in character, the format of the chapter, my spelling, where you want the story to go, what you want to see, etc…) Let me know with a REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! YOU ALL HAVE AN OUTSTANDING DAY/NIGHT!**

**P.S. I love my old dog… Old as dirt, but a faithful friend… especially when you have food : D**

**P.S.S. It's 2 in the morning… hopefully the story made sense.**


	8. Chapter 8: Post-Show Meetings

**A/N: An explanation:**

**First off, If I have any readers who have been waiting for this chapter or any casual followers who have been interested in what direction this story is going, I WANT TO APPOLOGIZE. This week has been… interesting. This chappy was supposed to go out on Tuesday… But then I got 2 feet of heavy/wet snow (there are different types of snow) and had to help out some people. Then my brother needed help with school. So, I've been tutoring him heavily trying to get him caught up (we are making progress) So yeah, today is my first chance to update. Hopefully I can get another Chappy in before the end of the weekend. (We'll see- Family first, then hobbies)**

* * *

"Girls…" Alvin mumbled as he looked at his watch.

The watch read a quarter after midnight. It had been almost forty-five minutes since show was over and all of the Chipmunks had headed back to the hotel.

_Ahh, the show…_ Images of the Chippettes' performance danced through his mind. _I have to admit… those girls can really sing. _A contented look grew on his face. _Man that munk was on fire… _

Alvin's mind replayed the best moments of his evening. He recalled sitting down to eat with his brothers before the show. He remembered watching as the lights lowered, the curtains parted, and the Chippettes came out singing onto the stage. He rewatched Brittany sing lead with her sisters. _She is absolutely stunning… and what a singer….and dancer…_

That had been the highlight of the evening so far, at least, for Alvin that is. Alvin slouched on the armrest of one of the couches in the hotel lobby. He heaved an exasperated sigh. _What am I doing? _

He looked down at the floor as he dug his hands deeper into his black leather jacket. _Why am I doing this?... again…._

_And what's wrong with 'this'? _Alvin heard a voice in his head. He imagined a miniature self, dressed in a red tuxedo, on the armrest to his left. _'__**This**__' is fun!_ the imagined mini-Alvin crossed his arms.

"I don't know…" Alvin replied, "This is wrong, isn't it?"

_Of course it is, dummy!_ Alvin turned to his right. Another imagined miniature Alvin, dressed in a white tuxedo, had his hands held up in frustration. _Everywhere you go you hit on the ladies. 'Got to be the big man'_ the mini Alvin mocked. _Why do you think you feel bad? 'CAUSE IT'S WRONG!_

_Hey relax, tightwad!_ The first mini-Alvin shot at his counterpart. _If we always listened to you we'd never have any fun!_

_And if we always listened to you we'd be either dead or in jail!_ The white-clad counterpart argued.

The red-suited mini turned to Alvin, _Can you believe this guy?_

"Guys, relax…" Alvin mumbled, "You both have your points… I want to have fun" he gestured to the first mini-Alvin, "But I also am tired of being the bad guy… I want to do the right thing…"

_Then listen,_ the second mini-Alvin reached over and laid his hand on Alvin's arm. _You just have to do one thing…_

_What's that? Not have any fun? Yeah! That'll work! _The first mini-Alvin snorted.

Alvin ignored his red-suited imagination and turned to his white-clad self. "What do I have to do?"

_The right thing…_ he answered

"The right thing?" Alvin rolled his eyes, "Duh!... I want to do the right thing. I just don't know what the right thing is… what is the right thing?"

_How am I supposed to know? I'm you, stupid!... If you don't know how, am I supposed to know!_ The mini-Alvin on the right protested.

Alvin rolled his eyes again and looked forward. "Figures…"

_Hey,… _The white imagination got Alvin's attention. _You and me both know what is wrong… we've been listening to that guy for a while. _He motioned to the left side of the armrest.

_Hey! We've had fun!_ The red-clad Alvin protested.

"He is right… he is my fun side." Alvin agreed.

_I know… but if you want a relationship that'll last… Well, it'll have to be more than about fun… we both know that._

"_No fun, huh?" _Alvin mumbled

_No! Let me finish!_ The white-clad imagination protested. _It'll have fun… but… it'll also be tough. You're the_ _one that's tired of the running around, right?_

Alvin nodded in agreement.

_Then if you want to change… just do the right thing…_

_Listen!_ The red-clad Alvin couldn't take it anymore. _You want this girl? Then go after her! And after you get her, if you like her, keep her! Simple as that!_

_Oh yeah, listen to the 'expert' you've been listening to for your whole life! That's worked out, hasn't it?_

"Guys, stop arguing!"

_Let me say one last thing…_ the imagination on Alvin's right begged. Alvin nodded._ If you want this girl for the long term, you have to like __**her.**__ Not just her looks and company… Take your time and get to know the real __**her.**_

_And I'm saying, _the red-clad argued, _Be AGGRESSIVE! Girls like that don't come around every day. You want a shot? You're going to have to make one…_

"Hey Alvin!" Brittany's chipper voice pierced through Alvin's daydreaming.

"Wha-" he looked up to see Brittany coming across the lobby, neatly trimmed and groomed after a post-performance shower.

"You been waiting long?" she asked smiling.

Alvin looked at the armrest. Both of his imaginary 'buddies' were gone. "Umm… not long. Just got here." He looked up, found his composure, and returned the smile.

"Cool… You're good with this?" she asked.

Alvin smirked, "Oh yeah. A late night walk really calms me down after a stressful day… or week."

"Good." She adjusted her purse on her shoulder, "I'm glad I'm not the only crazy one that goes on walks late at night."

"Nope… And besides, if you're gonna be crazy why be crazy alone, right?" Alvin opened the door for the two to leave.

It was another chilly moonlit evening, much like the one from the previous evening. The two chipmunks walked side by side, both of them bundled up against the cold. As they passed the restaurant that had only an hour or so ago and housed their entertainment, Alvin decided to try to break the ice.

"So, I was talking to Dave earlier and he said the two of you had talked."

"Oh yeah," Brittany tried to remember the call that she had with Alvin's guardian. "I called him before the show earlier."

"How'd it go?" he asked playfully, knowing that she needed but didn't like accepting his help.

"It went fine." Her hidden smile revealing itself in her tone, "He seemed really nice."

"Yeah, he is. We put him through a lot when we were younger, but he really has mellowed out the past couple of years." Alvin paused a moment, "Maybe since we're always out on tour now he isn't always pulling his hair out anymore." He joked.

"You guys weren't stressful were you?" Brittany feigned shock.

"I don't know…" Alvin answered sarcastically, "Surely raising three orphan boys without any help, trying to keep a job, and managing our careers wouldn't make Dave a little stressed out now… would it?" he smiled

"He did all that?"

"Oh yeah." Alvin answered, "Dave is pretty much the best thing that's happened to us…"

"You guys are lucky." She replied, "We sisters have pretty much had to make it on our own… It must have been nice having a parent around."

"No parents?... that must've been the fun part! Stay up as late as you want. No chores. No yelling of my name every time I screw up. As much TV time as I want…"

"It wasn't all that it's cracked up to be." She replied, "It would have been really nice to have a parent… or at least someone we could go to for advice when we needed it."

"Yeah, Dave has been pretty good about that." Alvin admitted, "What did he say about the bookings and all that?"

"He said he'd call some people. He said it shouldn't be too long and we should be getting some calls back from this guy in Germany."

"See! What'd I tell you?" he elbowed his counterpart.

Brittany didn't say anything just playfully rolled her eyes and looked away.

The two continued to walk a path similar to the one they had walked the night before. They entered the park and were able to see the Eiffel Tower, lit up by ground lights, piercing up into the darkened, star-speckled sky.

_This turned out rather nice…_ Alvin thought as he listened to Brittany talk about different plans she had for the band, the tours she had been wanting to schedule, and other work-related topics. Alvin was content to listen and occasionally chip in with random questions or bits of advice as Brittany talked and vented about some of the problems that the Chippettes had been having. He was kinda surprised by all the similarities between the two bands and their problems. It didn't take long, however, before Alvin had distracted Brittany's thoughts from the stresses of her work to other non-work related, more pleasant conversations.

They meandered along several of the lighted paths, seeming to stay mostly to the riverside paths that kept a view of the tower. Time flew by as the couple seemed to have an unlimited supply of casual conversation, divided by short periods of walking in silence. As the two started to return to the hotel, their conversation drifted towards their siblings.

"So… I suppose you know that Simon is texting Jeanette now, right?" Brittany introduced the subject.

"Really?" Alvin sounded surprised.

"Yeah,… you didn't notice?"

"Not really… then again, this is the first time he's done something like this." Alvin concluded, "He's probably just afraid I'll rib him a little…"

"Yeah… it is kinda odd. I've never seen Jeanette act the way she is…" Brittany released a sigh, "They both seem fairly genuine though… what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know about Jeanette… but it's about time Simon started to at least take an interest in girls… he's been over-focusing on work to much…" Alvin replied.

"Yeah, but that is better than going the complete opposite way, ya know? All player and no work."

Alvin flinched, partially out of guilt and secondly because he could hear a slight hint of regret in her voice. "Yeah… I suppose." He answered.

The two walked in silence for a moment.

Brittany's mind was a blur. _Errr…Why did that have to come up? Why can't those stupid mistakes just go away?… _

Brittany looked to the munk that was pensively walking beside her. _I mean, those guys were nice… this one is nice… EEEERRRRR_ her mind was screaming. _Why can't I meet someone that I know won't do the same thing over again?...How will I know they are genuine!?_

Again she looked over at Alvin who seemed to be deep in thought. _Hmm… He's really good with women… Probably a player… But seems really genuine…he cares for his brothers… and his 'Dad'…_ she began to doubt her hostility aimed at all men in general.

_That's because players always seem genuine, Brittany!_ She mentally argued with herself. _All guys are the same!_

Brittany rolled her eyes at her last thought, _Come on Britt, you know that isn't true! There're decent guys out there… somewhere…_

"What ya thinking about?" Alvin asked

Brittany's eyes shot up to see Alvin watching her.

"Your lips were moving…" he replied, "must be thinking pretty hard about something?"

"Uhh…. No… Not really," she tried to come up with an excuse. "I was… Well, I was kinda planning out our trip, actually…" she answered with a blush.

"Oh," Alvin didn't buy it. _Probably something she doesn't want to talk about…_ he thought. "Well, don't worry too much about it." Alvin moved on, "It'll work itself out."

The two continued walking in silence for a moment. Alvin looked up and could see the hotel coming into view.

"So,…" Alvin tried to start another conversation, "Tomorrow is our last show… Then another day off and then it's back to America."

"Yeah…" Brittany replied. "It's been fun meeting you guys…"

"Hey Brittany,…" Alvin slowed down outside of the hotel trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say.

Brittany stopped and turned to him. "Yeah?"

Alvin looked up. _Man, she's got beautiful eyes… well, she's got a beautiful everything…_ he thought.

After a brief pause he continued, "Ya know what, never mind. It wasn't anything." He kicked himself mentally.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…" he answered opening the door to the hotel lobby. "I just need some sleep… need to clear my head." He faked a yawn.

"Yeah,… me too…" Brittany answered. "See you tomorrow?" she asked as she started walking towards her side of the hotel lobby.

"Definitely!" Alvin flashed his characteristic mischievous smirk.

"Alright… good night then." She called back.

Alvin watched her leave before turning to leave himself.

_ARRRG! _Alvin screamed internally. _Why didn't you ask what was bothering her?_

_Well, it's kinda obvious she doesn't want to talk about the past._ He argued with himself. _Why would I want to bring up something she doesn't want to talk about?_

Alvin silently made his way to his room. He slid open the door.

Although it was past one o'clock in the morning, Theodore was still up watching the television.

"What are you still doing up?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, I was talking to Eleanor on the phone." He replied.

"Really?" Alvin's mischievous grin appeared again. "On the phone after midnight?" Alvin's tone indicating that Theodore was taking a big step.

"What?" he replied, "We were just talking." he defended.

"That's how it always starts." Alvin prodded matter-of-factly as he hung up his leather jacket.

"You would know," Theodore mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Alvin asked.

"I said, 'You were out late.'" Theodore answered.

"Yep," Alvin smirked. He looked around, "Hey, where's Simon?"

"Bathroom…" Theodore answered without taking his eyes off the screen. "He just started taking a shower."

Alvin nodded and headed over to Simon's bed. "I need to use his phone…. Mine died tonight" he lied.

Theodore shrugged without diverting his attention from the television.

Alvin picked up Simon's phone and flopped down backwards on his bed.

_Ahhh, _Alvin thought as he opened up Simon's phone. _A conversation with Jeanette Miller… mwahahaha! I'm going to have fun with this!_

Alvin glanced over casually toward Theodore.

_Good! Still distracted… Now, let's see here…. Last text was five minutes ago… "_Going 2 take shower now"… _Alright… What to say?..._

Alvin opened a new message and began to text…

* * *

In the girl's room Eleanor was brushing her hair and getting ready for bed in front of one of the mirrors in the room.

"Jeanette! Your phones going off again." she called out.

"Okay." Jeanette called from the small kitchenette. "Brittany just go into the bathroom?" she asked as she entered the room.

Eleanor nodded the affirmative to which Jeanette sighed… _oh well, I guess I can wait an hour for my shower… _she mentally complained.

_One new message… Oh, from Simon._ A smile crossed Jeanette's face as she plopped down backwards onto her bed.

From Simon: "Hello! I'm Back"

"I thought you went to take shower?" she texted back.

A moment later her phone replied.

From Simon: "Alvin came back and took shower. What are you up two?"

A perplexed look crossed her face. '_Two'?... it's supposed to be 'to'… oh well, it's late..._she thought before she texted back."Not much. That's funny. Brittany just stole our bathroom for shower. I'm getting ready for bed."

Jeanette set her phone down on her stomach. _It is kinda funny how Brittany and Alvin are alike… at least according to Simon… but they definitely have similar traits…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her vibrating stomach.

From Simon: "I have a question. Kinda personal about Brittany. Can I ask and you not tell or bring it up."

_Hmmm… probably about what she thinks of him. She has been rather sharp around him lately. _"Yes." She replied.

A moment later her phone buzzed again.

From Simon: "Don't even bring up with me. I was wondering. Brittany have a rough past. Alvin said she doesn't want to talk about it."

_Hmmm… I don't know if I should answer this… _"Why you need to know?" she texted.

From Simon: "He asking for advice. Want to give good advice."

_Well, I guess so… _Jeanette decided to tell Simon. "Brittany has had several bad experiences. Guys used her to try to get famous. Last one hurt her real bad emotionally. Would suggest taking time. Don't rush things."

_This is weird… talking relationship advice with Simon… _Jeanette's mind wondered as she waited for a reply. A few seconds later it did.

From Simon: "But he's worried about time. Two days left. How did guys hurt her."

She started to text a response. "Tell him to make it work long distance. She likes him. It could work. But I think he should talk to her if he wants to know more about what they did."

From Simon: "She likes him?"

Jeanette smiled. "Yes. She gets same look when he comes up in conversation. But still too messed up from last guy. Tell him not to push it."

The phone went silent for a moment before lighting up again.

From Simon: "Well, my beautiful vision that I hope to dream of in the night. I hope you sleep well and think of me often. You are one of the most beautiful and intelligent women that I have ever met. I may pretend later that I never said this. But know that I am entirely enraptured by you."

A look of confusion swept over her face. She looked away before returning and rereading the text. She started to text a response but her phone lit up again.

From Simon: "Alvin is out now. What an awesome guy. Anyways, see you later. Remember you promised not to bring this up."

Jeanette sighed as she texted her final text. "Well. Thank you for compliment. I like you too. Though I don't know what to think about last text."

She closed then reopened her phone. "Goodnight. See you in the morning."

Jeanette sat up in her bed. "Eleanor?" she turned to her sister who was finishing fixing her hair.

"Yeah Jen, what you need?" she replied

"I don't understand boys…" she sighed as she tossed her phone onto her pillow.

Eleanor chuckled. "That's cause boys don't make any sense."

"Yeah… It's just… I thought Simon just wanted to be friends… now he's acting all…I don't know… weird."

"Don't worry… give him time." Eleanor consoled her sister. "He'll eventually figure out what he's doing." She smiled at Jeanette. "Just be patient…"

"Do you think he's worth it?"

Eleanor looked over her sister. "Jeanette. I've never seen you talk to another guy as well as you talk to him. You two get along very well… Unless he's just unreasonable I'd stick with him… at least as a friend for a while…"

Jeanette sighed as she looked at her phone sitting on her pillow. _I do kinda like him…_ she thought.

"And hey." Eleanor got Jeanette's attention again. "If he ever does anything wrong to you…" she pounded her fist in a menacing manner, "…just let me know…"

Jeanette giggled. She knew her sister was joking… but she also knew she would do it too. "Thanks Ele…"

Eleanor winked a smile as she snuggled down under her covers. "Good night Jen,"

"Good night Ele…" Jeanette got up and shut off the main light… _Now to wait on Brittany…_

* * *

On the other side of the hotel, a red-clad chipmunk was rapidly deleting some recent texts from his brother's cell phone and placing it back where he had found it.

_So… what to do?..._ Alvin thought as he lay back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _Take my time and risk someone else hitting on her? _

Memories of his recent European tour flashed through his mind. All the chicks that wanted his autograph, the crazy fans,… the way Brittany looked when she danced on stage… _Well,… if I wait she's definitely going to get some attention… But if I try to start something now she might just throw me away for acting to fast… GRRRRRRRR…. What to do….? _

Alvin smiled as Simon came out of the bathroom having just finished his shower. _Hehe… he's got no clue that he went 'romantic' on his girl tonight… ahh… I wonder what's going to happen with those two…_

Alvin's smile faded as his thoughts returned to his own situation… _I wonder what's going to happen…._

* * *

**A/N: Well, Thanks for reading! Again, Sorry for the delay. I've been wanting to use the word "Pensive" in a story for a while now… Finally got the chance to. Well, tell me what you thought. What was Good, Bad, Funny, Interesting, Stereotypical, etc… (trying to avoid writing Thealanor as two kids who only eat all the time…) Help me out so I can entertain you better. (If I do at all anyways.) **

**What did you think of the "mini-Alvin mind argument"-(too weird/hard to follow?) Or the "Alvin stealing Simon's phone" – (too stalkerish?)**

**And a special thanks to those who REVIEWED and ask questions. I use those when I go to write the next chapter. You guys have been outstanding. You all are awesome!**

**YOU ALL HAVE AN OUTSTANDING DAY/NIGHT! (I mean it)**

**See you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD!**

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry! It seems like forever since I've been on. But like I said in the last chapter- family first, then hobbies. After three VERY, VERY weary weeks of tutoring I think my little bro is finally starting to get it. He's a smart kid (For a brother:-). So hopefully now I can be able to update regularly. **

**A/N: It was so long since this chapter got started… I had to erase over half of it (twice) and then read the previous chapter to figure out where I was. SO… a little 'rough' review from the last chapter: After the music show, Alvin and Brittany decide to go on a after-midnight walk. While waiting for Brittany to show up Alvin argues with himself on how he should treat Brittany. Brittany arrives before he can make up his mind. They talk about their past, the business call with Dave, their siblings and some other things. When they return to the hotel Alvin steals Simon's phone and texts Jeanette. **

**A/N: Again, I am sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Everything was black…

And warm…

And sooo comfortable…

_Huh?..._

The chipmunk's mind tried to focus as a small ray of light slipped through the darkness and began to form in front of him. Its blurred form slowly grew closer and brighter as the chipmunk slowly opened his other eye, still trying to understand what was going on… As he blinked the image started to sharpen…

Colors appeared in the light and a shape began to take form…

_Ahh,… _ The chipmunk relaxed and let his head sink back into his pillow after he recognized what was next to him…

"…pillow…"

Simon, who was putting on his wristwatch, turned and looked at the bulge in the bed next to his own. "What was that?" he asked the late-sleeping pile of covers.

"… sleep…" came the mumbled reply

"You haven't had enough yet?" Simon checked his reflection in the mirror above his dresser. "I'm getting ready to head out to go do some sight-seeing…"

A few seconds of silence…

"… time…?"

Simon checked his watch. "11:15" he replied, "that's A.M. by the way…" he added in case his brother was really out of it. "I'm going out." He repeated himself.

Another few seconds of silence…

"… k…"

Simon snickered and shook his head. _What a deadhead in the morning! _He returned his gaze to the chipmunk in the mirror. _Oh brother…._Simon observed the nervous look on the chipmunk in the mirror._ I hope I don't screw this up…_

Simon headed over to the kitchenette. He peered inside and found Theodore sitting at the table playing a game on his phone.

"Hey, Theo." Simon stepped into the doorway threshold. "Do I look over-dressed?" he gestured to his clothes.

Theodore paused and looked up. "Well,… What are you guys doing?"

"Well,… I don't know… We're going to take one of those tour busses that drive around and take you to different city sites." Simon answered, "Then we were going to hit one of the shopping centers. She said she needs some things that were lost when the airport lost their luggage."

"Oh…" Theodore re-evaluated Simon's long-sleeve, blue-flannel shirt; nice blue jeans; and black leather jacket combination. "That'll work fine." He encouraged his brother.

Simon released a small sigh. "I'm kinda nervous…" he admitted.

"Don't worry about it." Theodore replied with a relaxed smile, "You guys have a lot in common. You guys should be able to entertain yourselves."

Simon looked away, slightly lost in thought.

"But one thing," Theodore got his attention. "It is kinda cold out…"

"Yeah?" Simon motioned toward his jacket, showing he had already thought of that.

"Well," Theodore explained. "wear a thicker undershirt… with long sleeves…" Simon looked at his normal white t-shirt and shot a questioning look back.

"In case she gets cold…"

Simon still didn't understand.

Theodore shook head with a smile before explaining, "In case she gets cold you can give her your jacket… and you can still keep warm."

"Ahh…" Simon understood, "good idea…"

Simon returned to the room to change his shirt.

As Simon was turning to leave, Theodore heard the bathroom door shut. _Ah…the sleeping beauty is awake_. _And just in time for breakfast… _Theodore smiled and looked to his watch… _for lunch…_

A few moments later Simon returned to the kitchenette to interrupt Theodore's game once again. "How about now?"

Theodore looked up. "Looks good" he gave an approving nod, "Now… go out and have some fun… with a girl!" he emphasized the last phrase.

"Whatever…" Simon tried to ignore his brother's jest, but he couldn't hide his developing grin and the reddening of his cheeks… "See you later." He called out as he disappeared out of the kitchenette.

Theodore's smile grew after Simon left the hotel room. _Wow… Simon going out on the town… with a girl! …haha! I still can't believe it… Way to go Simon!_ Theodore applauded internally before returning to his game.

Simon shut the door behind him. _This is it!..._ He took several deep breaths before he started down the hall. As he walked he nervously dug his hands deeper into his jacket's pockets. _Time for some fun… I hope… _

* * *

"Are… Are you sure this is okay?" Jeanette motioned toward her outfit. "I've never done anything like this before…" she added softly.

"You'll be fine!" Eleanor rolled her eyes at her sister's bashfulness. "He's just a boy. Go and have some fun… You've been needing to get out."

"Yeah… I guess." She replied quietly. "It's just…." She let her words trail off.

"It's just what?" the youngest sister asked.

"I… I… think it's…" Jeanette paused before whispering, "I think he likes me."

Eleanor shook her head. "No. He hates you. That's why he asked you to go on a date." She replied sarcastically.

"No… I mean… Some of the stuff he texted me last night…" she let out a nervous sigh, "I think he's going to start to get serious…"

Eleanor looked at her sister. "Jeanette," she began softly, "You've always been the smart one. You'll be able to tell if he's genuine… If you don't like it then stop it."

"But I do kinda like him…"

"Well, then give this a chance."

Jeanette looked at the occupied bathroom door before adding with a whisper, "I don't want to be like Brittany…"

"Trust me… I really doubt you'll be like Brittany. Just be yourself and it will all work out…"

Jeanette nodded understandingly.

"NOW GO!" Eleanor playfully pushed Jeanette towards the door. "and you better have some fun!"

"Okay! Okay." Jeanette giggled as she returned a playful shove. "I'll be back early."

"No!... Be back late!" Eleanor called and then shut the door before Jeanette could respond. _Ahh, Jeanette is finally growing up…_ she thought with a smile. _And with a decent munk too, as far as I can tell…_ _I hope that works out…_

Eleanor returned to the kitchenette.

"Time for a lunch snack!" she opened the hotel's refrigerator, "Hmmm… what do I want…"

As she busied herself with a sandwich, she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey Eleanor." Brittany announced her presence a few seconds later.

"Hey Britt," she replied, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah… I actually did sleep well for once." She answered, "I think it was the walk I had with Alvin last night."

"Really?" Eleanor asked, more to be polite than for her interest.

"Yeah…" she answered, her mind deep in thought.

"What was so special about it?"

Brittany just ignored her younger sibling and immersed herself in her phone.

"You want anything to eat?" Eleanor again tried to make conversation.

Brittany continued to text away on her phone. "Hmmm… nope." Brittany replied, "Alvin just agreed to take me out to lunch."

"Why?" the younger asked.

"He lost a bet." Brittany smiled proudly.

"What bet?"

A sly face with a cocky smile was her answer. "None of your business." She teased playfully. "Now, I have to go get ready."

As Brittany was leaving the kitchen, the hotel phone on the wall next to the bedroom door began to ring. Brittany stopped and the two sisters exchanged questioning glances.

"I'm busy." Brittany called out quickly leaving the room.

Eleanor shot a begrudging look at the empty doorway. "fine…" she mumbled walking over and picking up the telephone.

"Hello?" she answered politely.

"Yes that is us….

Yes…

yes…

Um, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller….

Okay…

When?

Okay. Thank you…"

Eleanor returned the phone to the wall. _Great!..._ she thought sarcastically, "I know what I _get_ to do today…" she complained.

"Who was that?" Brittany called out from the other room.

"The airport." Eleanor called back, "they finally found our lost luggage."

"Great! I can finally get my stuff back."

Eleanor entered the bedroom to see Brittany putting the final touches on her hair.

Brittany continued, "I didn't think I could last much longer… I barely had any of my essentials."

Eleanor flashed a questioning glance at the two open suitcases that were already overflowing with Brittany's stuff. _Right… you 'poor, poor dear'… _she mentally jabbed at her sister, _I don't know how you could survive… with only TWICE as much stuff as me and Jeanette!_

Eleanor released a sigh and stopped thinking of her sister's 'over-preparedness'.

"But there's a problem." She began

"What?"

"Well…" Eleanor began, "They need us to come down to the airport to pick them up."

Brittany continued to organize herself. "And?" she asked impatiently. "That's not a problem."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "It's like FIVE SUITCASES." She stressed. "I can't carry them all. Half of them are yours! Why don't you come and help me."

"Oh, I can't do that…" Brittany inspected her fingernails. "besides I've already got other plans."

"Well then how are we supposed to get our suitcases back!" Eleanor was starting to get frustrated with her sister's continued lack of support.

"Just a minute." Brittany shushed her sister.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and began to walk away. _Brittany! _Eleanor wanted to scream inside. _You are such a–_

"There you go." Brittany interrupted her thoughts. "Alvin said Theodore would give you a hand."

"What?" Eleanor

"Alvin, the guy I'm going to lunch with, said Theodore, his little brother, would give you a hand…" Brittany repeated herself condescendingly.

"But-" Eleanor tried to argue.

"Anyways." Brittany stood up cutting off her sister's complaint, "I have to go now. You guys have fun." She called back as she exited the room.

Eleanor sat down on her bed.

"And be careful with my stuff! I don't remember all that I had in there!" Eleanor heard her sister calling back to the hotel room.

_Oy…._ She thought as she flopped backwards onto her bed. _Why do I have to be the one who gets everything done around here..._

* * *

Back in the Chipmunks room.

Theodore's thumbs flew in a mad scramble as he tried desperately to escape the impending doom… But he wasn't fast enough.

A quick beep and vibration and Theodore's phone announced triumphantly that it had defeated Theodore…. Once again.

"Ugg!" Theodore tossed the phone onto the table top. "I hate that stupid game!" he grumbled leaning back in his chair.

"Then why do you play it?" Alvin's voice came from the room behind him.

Theodore exhaled a sigh, "I… don't… know…" he stared at his phone, which sat their victoriously mocking him.

Theodore stood up. _I need to get some fresh air… _ He turned, left the kitchenette, and entered the room. Much to his surprise Alvin was not only awake, but was almost ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you off to?" he inquired.

"What?" Alvin was inspecting his mirror-image.

"You look like you're going somewhere." Theodore repeated.

"Yeah…" Alvin mumbled.

"Where?"

Alvin ignored his brother's question, "Hey, I'll be back later but the Chippettes need your help."

"With what?"

"You're going to help them get some luggage or something… I don't know. Here's Eleanor's number." Alvin handed the befuddled chipmunk a piece of paper.

"But-"

"Now I've got to go… See you later." Alvin called out as he rushed out of the room.

Theodore stood for a few seconds before he looked down at the piece of paper… _So,… Simon is with Jeanette. Alvin is out, probably with Brittany… _

"Oh well…" Theodore retrieved his phone and began to enter the numbers. "I wasn't doing anything anyway…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, So… this is only the first fourth of what I planned for this chapter. I rushed it out because it had been to long since my last update. More to follow soon. (I hope)**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. It really has encouraged me. **

**Please REVIEW but more importantly HAVE AN OUTSTANDING DAY/NIGHT! (I mean it)**


	10. Chapter 10: Luggage mountain

**A/N: Hello again! If you remember the last chapter I said that Ch 9 was only a portion of a chapter, well… this is half of what was left… So, we're getting there. Anyways, Thanks for reading. Hope to have more up shortly. You guys are outstanding! But you didn't come to listen to me… Back to the action…**

* * *

"Here you go." A short woman wheeled out a cart overflowing with the Chippettes' much-delayed luggage.

"Oh my…" Theodore mumbled at the size of the cart's load.

"I know right." Eleanor agreed and gestured to the largest bags, "Those three pink ones are Brittany's"

"May I get your signature, please?" the lady asked Eleanor.

"Sure." She replied. "What happened to our luggage anyway? Why didn't these arrive with the others we had?"

"I'm not sure. I do know they were flown back to New York, and then back over… and sign here, also."

After the paperwork was done the airport lady disappeared into one of the back offices. Eleanor returned to her green-clad counterpart. They both stared at the mountain needing to be moved.

"So…" Theodore broke the silence. "Which ones do you want?"

"I don't know…" Eleanor hated luggage… no… she hated Brittany's luggage.

"How about I get the pink ones and you get the other two?" he suggested

"Those are the heaviest ones..." she replied, "how about we split Brittany's pile?"

"Okay. I'll get these two." He grunted grabbing the two largest bags. "And…"

He strained after realizing their weight. "Well, maybe just these."

Eleanor smiled, "Told ya."

Theodore set the bags aside and began to reach to unload the cart.

"Wait." She stopped him, "why don't we wheel the cart to the taxi first."

"Oh…" Theodore began to blush, "yeah… that would be the smart thing to do wouldn't it."

"Brains over brawns" she smiled smartly

"Yeah…" he agreed while he looked at the Chippette at his side. _Grr… why didn't I think of that… duh! _He mentally kicked himself.

She grabbed one of the suitcases he had unloaded and helped to reload the cart.

He looked at the Chippette and noticed her confident, sly-looking smile. _ Wonder what she's thinking about… _

He pushed the thought aside, loaded the last of the suitcases onto the cart, and took position behind the luggage cart. Eleanor joined him.

"Alright… 1-2-….3" Theodore strained as they both threw their weight into the handle of the cart.

The cart began to move.

As the cart began to gain momentum, Eleanor eased on the pushing and stuck her head out around the side of the cart. "A little to the left….. Okay… keep going…. Now turn right…"

The mountain-moving duo made their way to the front of the airport. Before long they had hailed a taxi, loaded it full of luggage, and collapsed into the backseat of the taxi.

The car began to make its way back to the hotel with both chipmunks greatly appreciating the comfort of sitting over straining.

"Thank you, Theodore." Eleanor rolled her head on the headrest to face her backseat counterpart. "that would have taken a lot longer without you."

"No problem…" he turned his head, still collapsed on the headrest, "Although I think you guys might want to trim down on the amount of luggage you guys carry around."

"Tell me about it," Eleanor agreed, "It seems Jeanette is the one who tries to plan everything out, Brittany goes dancing around wherever the spotlight is… and I get stuck with the grunt work."

The two enjoyed a moment of quiet rest before she spoke up again.

"I'm not complaining…it's just…..I don't know… frustrating sometimes."

"I know what you mean." he spoke up, "Simon gets stressed out, Alvin's always running around partying… I guess I get stuck with most of the work too…" he smiled, "That's why I'm here today. Alvin's out somewhere. So is Simon-although that is a bit unregular. And here I am… doing what the other two are too busy for…"

"I guess behind a successful band is a workhorse, eh?" she joked

"Yeah, I guess…" he returned her smile.

Another moment of silence developed before he spoke up.

"Say, um… you want to , ya know, go and grab some lunch after we unload this stuff?"

"Sure." Eleanor agreed. "I just have to be back early to set up for the show tonight."

"Yeah, same here… Tonight's our last show so we already have most of our stuff ready." He explained. "Hopefully it won't take too long to set up."

As he finished the taxi pulled to a stop in front of the hotel.

"Oh yea! Time to unload!…" Eleanor sarcastically announced.

With the driver's help the two managed to unload the luggage onto a luggage cart from the hotel, move everything to the girl's room, and return to the taxi.

"Where now to?" the driver asked in broken English.

"I know the perfect spot." Theodore spoke up, turning to his companion, "It's time for the 'workhorses' to have some lunch."

She returned his smile.

_Gosh, she looks pretty when she smiles…_

* * *

Elsewhere in Paris…

"Seriously! Both of them jumped right in?!" the pink Chippette could barely breathe now she had been laughing so hard.

"I know right!" Alvin continued his story, "So then when we got back to the room Simon just looks at me and all he says is 'You owe me.'"

Brittany and Alvin joined each other in another round of laughter. Alvin started to tell another story when Brittany cut him off.

"Stop!..." she held up her right hand, her left holding her side. "Please…" she pleaded breathlessly, "I can't breathe…"

Alvin gazed at the breathless beauty in front of him.

She returned his stare with one of her own.

After a few seconds Brittany glanced at her watch, "Besides,… it's almost time to go…" she declared sadly.

Alvin looked at his watch. "What? That can't be right…" he looked around the small restaurant to find a clock. When he did it he found it agreed with his watch. "It's already that time, huh?" he said trying to convince her to stay.

"Yeah…" she began to gather her things together. "Remember we're singing first tonight."

Alvin let out a disappointed sigh… "Yeah, I know." He signaled for the waiter to bring his check. This afternoon had been so fun… and now it was over…

The two began to walk back to the hotel.

"Thank you Alvin…" Brittany spoke up after they left the restaurant.

"For what? Lunch?"

"No… For everything…"

Alvin slowed down as he detected some seriousness to her tone. "What do you mean?"

"Well,..." Brittany uncharacteristically was struggling to find something to say. "I don't know… it's been awhile since… well, since I've had a good laugh like today."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a natural comedian." He prodded as they continued to walk.

"Whatever… _I _was the life of the party. You weren't the only one telling jokes in there."

Alvin just smiled… they were both somewhat right, though neither one of them would admit it. They continued to plod towards the hotel.

Brittany's mind was a blur.

She replayed how the day had gone. Alvin had picked her up and taken her to one of Alvin's favorite restaurants. It was a nice place but the reason Alvin liked it was because the people there seemed to idolize him. This played out nicely for her too, as they were able to get the best seats in the house.

Brittany smiled as they walked, recalling how the 'comedian battle' had begun. The waiter had brought their food. Alvin began to tell the humorous circumstances surrounding their discovery of the restaurant. Not to be outdone she had told her own humorous story about an audition they had 'enjoyed' in New York. Before long, embarrassing sibling stories, personal accidents, and other jokes had begun to fly back and forth across the table.

Brittany looked to the chipmunk walking beside her. His head was down; _He's thinking about something…_ she saw his face. A wide and satisfied grin was plastered across it. _He's thinking about the date too._

Her smile grew before fading. _ Was this really a date?... This was just supposed to be lunch… because Alvin lost that bet…. Did I really just have a great time with this guy?_ _How could I have let my guard down?_

As the hotel came into view around the corner, she tried to recall the moment when she had decide to relax and have a good time… but she couldn't… _it just kinda… happened…_

"Hey Britt… Thanks for the good time…" Alvin broke her train of thought.

She smiled back, "Yeah… I had a good time too…"

"So… I was wondering… ya know…" Alvin began

Brittany looked Alvin in the eye.

"If… you would want to… go out…"

Brittany's eyebrows shot up, her face revealing a questioning, uncertain look.

"I mean after the show tonight." Alvin added quickly, "like we did the other night. This is our last show in Europe tonight."

"Well…" Brittany began uncertainly, "I think-"

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called out to them.

Both of the chipmunks looked up. The rest of their siblings were gathered outside of the hotel.

"Hey..? What are you guys doing here?" Alvin asked, a touch of frustration in his voice.

"Well, I helped Eleanor out with the bags and then we went out for lunch. We just got back decided to relax on the park bench." Theodore answered.

"And Simon and I just got back ourselves. We had a wonderful time!" Jeanette announced to her sister.

The two eldest siblings each flashed frustrated and annoyed looks at their respective siblings. The others just ignored them. Simon and Jeanette continued inside while Theodore and Eleanor continued to talk outside.

Brittany turned to Alvin. "I have to go and get ready… I'll talk to you later."

"Alright" Alvin responded, still slightly perturbed at the way the date had been interrupted.

Brittany's smile returned to her face, "I did have a good time."

Alvin's smile was quick to return as well, "I did too…"

He wanted to say more but he held back. _I'll tell her later tonight after the show…_

"Okay… Bye."

"See you later." He responded.

Brittany's eyes flirted as she turned and disappeared into the hotel lobby.

Alvin shot angry looks at the two chipmunks still outside, though both were completely oblivious to Alvin's presence or his glare.

Alvin entered the lobby himself and turned to go to his room. _Grrrr! What am I doing? I'm running out of time! Just ask her and be done with it!... _Alvin's mind debated as he made his way to his room. _I will… I will ask her when we go out after the show…_

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews but more importantly thanks for reading! This chapter seemed a touch choppy and a bit short. But I wanted to get it out. Let me know what you guys think. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**HAVE AN OUTSTANDING (and I mean it) DAY/NIGHT/WEEKEND! HAVE FUN!**


	11. Chapter 11: Luggage

**A/N: Sheesh... I lost my phone (my life) with this story on it before I could get it uploaded. (Very long story) But I got my phone back! It had been runover but still works! Not even a scratch (1 small scratch) So,... if that isn't a good enough excuse for being late with this update...well... there are no excuses, but I promise you I haven't forgotten about ff or this story... That is if anyone reads me... So, this chapter was written poorly, but I did try. The next chapter is epic! Can't wait to finish it. Anyways, Enjoy... And comment to help me improve or see what you liked...**

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Simon paced backstage.

"Ready for what? We have something going on tonight?" Alvin called out of his room.

Simon pushed the slightly ajar door fully open. "Alllviin…" he murmured through his clenched teeth, "Stop joking around…" Simon turned and paced away from Alvin's room, "And hurry up! Tonight's show is important…"

Alvin only rolled his eyes as he bent to tie his shoes… _Simon…. Always nervous, trying to get everything right...but this is just like any other show…_

Alvin stood to look in the mirror._ Except for the girls that is…_. Alvin's eyes rose in realization. _Ah ha_, _that's why Mr. Smarts is so nervous…_A sly smile joined his knowing look,_ He's got a girl watching him now… _

Alvin stepped out of his room, "How do I look?" he asked, pride evidenced in his voice.

"You'd look better if you were ready sooner…" complained Simon. "Now get over here so we can go over our songs…"

Alvin nonchalantly plodded over to the table where Simon and Theodore were looking over the music for the evening.

"So,…" Simon turned to re-explain everything that he had just laid out for Theodore. "As I was saying, we're up after the girls sing their song. I was thinking we should go with some of our classics," he gestured to several songs on one list, "and then maybe one of these newer songs we've been practicing. What do you think?"

"I'm good with that." Theodore twirled one of his drum sticks, "just let me know what songs."

They both turned to Alvin.

"Well…" Alvin half-interested looked over the lists, "I think we should play it by ear… Go off of what the girls do."

"Are you serious?" A look of shock ran across Simon's face.

"I don't like that idea… I think we should stay with what we know." Theodore backed up his brother.

"Come on… We're rock stars. Do we have to plan out every show?"

"Yes!" both of his brothers responded.

"Fine…" Alvin gave in and gestured to the piece of paper, "Let's do this and this one… But at least let's keep a song or two open until we find out what they are going to sing."

"Fine." They agreed with Alvin.

"Hey guys, you ready?"

All three of the Chipmunks turned to face the Chippettes as they entered the backstage area.

"We're ready," Alvin answered confidently, "How about you?"

Brittany, who was leading the trio of Chippettes, rolled her eyes. "We're always ready."

"Oh yeah?" Alvin's chest swelled, "We were born ready."

"We'll see." The lead Chippette inspected her fingernails. "We may only have one song tonight, but we'll see who is better." she challenged Alvin with the raise of her eyebrows.

"You are on." Alvin accepted.

Simon had made his way over to Jeanette, "Oh brother…" he whispered, "I see you have an 'Alvin' in your group too…" he nodded towards Brittany.

"Yeah…" Jeanette agreed, "at least now they have someone to talk to…"

The two bespectacled chipmunks looked at their lead singers engaging in a flirtatious and boastful conversation. "More like have someone to compete with…" Simon observed. Jeanette nodded in agreement.

Theodore made his way over to the youngest of the Chippettes. "So… how did the luggage sorting go?" Theodore asked

"Oh, it went okay…" Eleanor recalled her battle with the luggage after they had got it to the room. "It was pretty easy. We just piled it on Britt's bed and took the one or two that weren't hers and unpacked them on our side."

"Do you guys always travel that heavy?" he asked making conversation.

"No… Only some of us…" she eyed Brittany before returning her focus to Theodore, "Thank you for helping earlier today…. I know Alvin kind of made you do it, but I… we still appreciate it."

The two shortest chipmunks joined the other two pairs of chipmunks with a conversation of their own. Without realizing it, the time till the start of the show was disappearing fast…

"5 Minutes!"A voice called out in heavily accented English.

The pairs of conversing chipmunks quickly scattered as they all returned to their original groups to finish prepping for the show.

* * *

The owner was finally finishing his seemingly unending introduction. Brittany was checking herself in the mirror one last time. Eleanor was helping Jeanette by making sure her hair, which always seemed to come undone at some part of the show, was still in place.

Alvin watched from deeper backstage as one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen prepared herself. She stood on the stage behind the curtains that he and his brothers would soon be performing in front of…

She glanced back at Alvin.

The two's gaze seemed to freeze time. In an instant, Alvin recalled the conversations that he had had with her that week. There was the day that they met. There was the night in the park when she didn't see him. But the memory that seemed to stay the longest was the afternoon they had just enjoyed hours before.

Her eyes held that look that made him want to stare. She smiled that flirtatious smile that seemed so natural. A touch of color added to her cheeks as she tried to ignore her 'rival's' attention.

And then the moment was over.

She turned around, the curtains parted, and she confidently strode forward to the cheers of the audience as the music began to play….

Alvin edged his way to the side of the platform, still hidden backstage but close enough to see the Chippette as she performed… He smiled as he watched the Chippette's hips start to pop to the beat of a song he instantly recognized…

**"See You Again" (By Miley Cyrus-lyrics changed slightly :)**

_I got my sights set on you  
And I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will  
Never be tamed_

_I knew you were something special_  
_When you spoke my name_  
_Now I can't wait to see you again_

_I've got a way of knowing_  
_When something is right_  
_I feel like I must have known you_  
_In another life_  
_'cause I felt this deep connection_  
_When you looked in my eyes_

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

As she sang Brittany tossed her head to get a strand of hair out of her face and noticed Alvin out of the corner of her eye. Her smile grew and she flashed a flirtatious look at him before she returned to the crowd and the song's chorus.

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stut-st-st-tered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My sister Jea-nette said "Oh she's just being Brittany"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then (a-whoa a-whoa)  
Now I can't wait to see you again  
_

Brittany looked back at Alvin. The look on his face instantly told her that he was impressed…and slightly mesmerized. He returned her look with a questioning look of his own. She simply nodded for him to keep listening before returning her focus back to the performance._  
_

_I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again_

Alvin smirked and rolled his eyes…

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stut-st-st-tered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My sister Jea-nette said "Oh she's just being Brittany"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then (a-whoa a-whoa)  
Now I can't wait to see you again!_

_I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim_

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stut-st-st-tered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My sister Jea-nette said "Oh she's just being Brittany"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then (a-whoa a-whoa)  
_

_(a-whoa a-whoa)  
Oh I can't wait…  
to see you again._

As the song ended and the crowd began to cheer, the three Chippettes took a quick bow and waved to the audience as they retreated off stage. The owner attempted to quiet the crowd down and explain that the Chippettes were going to be returning for the remainder of the week. As he gave his speech, Alvin and his brothers grabbed their gear and set up behind the recently reclosed curtains. A few nods to each other and they knew that they were each ready to start…

Alvin watched as his pink rival and counterpart exited the backstage area through a side door… _Nuts… I was hoping she'd stick around at least for this song…_

The introduction stopped and the curtains began to open.

Alvin looked up to see Brittany and her sisters seating themselves in a reserved table right in front of the stage. _Oh,… perfect…_

The lights dimmed, a spotlight focused on Alvin, and Theodore queued Alvin with the sound system.

Alvin started in perfect time with the music. He spun around and faced the audience…

_This is my chance to ask her…_he thought as he focused down on the Chippette's smiling face. He smiled as he started to sing…

"**Finally Found You" (Enrique Iglesias)**

_You know I'm gon' get ya, yeah  
Whatever it takes to, get there  
No I won't drop you  
Like everybody else does_

Brittany noticed that Alvin wasn't looking everywhere in the audience, _like a professional singer should…_she thought. But she also noticed as he sang the last few lines that he seemed to be too sincere…_almost as though he's really meaning what he's singing… _she then realized what Alvin was doing... _Is he singing this to me? _She returned his unbreaking gaze with one of her own.

_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go  
If they do, we will get lost in a crowd of people  
I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go_

Alvin had nodded to Brittany's sisters and then to the audience as he sang the last few lines. _I think she knows what I'm doing…_ Alvin's mind concluded as he studied her. He began the next stanza with extra emotion…

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few  
Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you  
Cause I finally found, I finally found you  
You never have to worry if what I say is true  
Girl I've been looking for you  
And when I saw you I knew  
That I finally found, I finally found you_

Alvin stepped back towards his brothers as the song entered a beat break. He looked back at the Chippette to see her face completely different then when he had started. While she had been wearing a smug smile with a look that told of her 'inspection' of the Chipmunks' performance, her face was now very sober. She looked away from Alvin as though she had just remembered something unpleasant… As the beat break came to a close Alvin stepped forward again…

_I'm coming I'll get ya, yeah  
We have a connection, that's right  
Cause girl I'm not letting go I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yea_

_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go  
If they do, we'll get lost, stand in a crowd of people  
I've been looking for you forever baby we go, Together baby we go, we go_

The two's eyes once again met as Alvin started to sing the next few lines.

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few  
Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you  
Cause I finally found, I finally found you  
You never have to worry if what I say is true  
Girl I've been looking for you  
And when I saw you I knew  
That I finally found, I finally found you…_

Alvin stepped back as the beat break began to play. But instead of continuing on with the song, the prerecorded beat switched in the break to another one of the Chipmunk's popular songs. The crowd began to cheer as Alvin was joined by his brothers as they began to sing another song. But the entire time Alvin kept returning from time to time to see the Chippette seated in the front row of tables.

Alvin noticed that something had changed. She seemed to be distracted now. She was less "inspective" of the concert now. Alvin couldn't tell what was different from the stage, but he could tell that something had changed… _Maybe she got my message… _He wondered.

* * *

"Whew!" Theodore tossed his drumsticks into his changing room and wearily plopped down on one of the chairs located just outside of his dressing room. "All done!... No more French introductions, strange accents, or weird music requests… we are done with this tour! Back to America!"

"I agree." A tired Simon plopped down beside him, "This has been fun… but I can't wait to return home tomorrow…" Simon looked over toward his older brother as he followed along behind them. "What do you think?" he asked him.

"Huh?... Oh," Alvin stuttered his mind a million miles away, "Yeah… um, can't wait…" he started to head into the dressing room when a voice stopped him.

"Hey guys!"

All three brothers turned to see the Chippettes making their way back to their own set of dressing rooms located farther back stage.

"Hey!" Simon stood up at the sight of his intelligent other. "You guys were outstanding!"

"Yeah, it was an older song, but we flipped a coin… And this beat Lady Gaga…" Brittany answered.

"Well, either way it was pretty good." Theodore agreed with his brother.

Brittany turned to Alvin who was standing at the doorway to his dressing room, "Yeah,… your guys' concert was good. But I don't know what to think about your first song." She said, directing her comment to Alvin.

"Oh, the 'Found You' song?" Theodore piped up, "Yeah, Alvin chose that one…" he said not understanding the question was directed at Alvin.

Simon nudged his younger brother. The two exchanged glances before Theodore understood.

"I like how you guys switched and mixed it up with that other song…" Eleanor tried to move the conversation along but the two lead singers continued their locked expressions.

"Did you like it?" Alvin asked.

"I said I don't know what I think about it…" she replied curtly and started to walk away.

"You want to take a walk real quick? I am leaving tomorrow." Alvin spoke up.

"I'm not feeling well." She continued on her way.

Alvin turned and shut the door behind him.

The other four chipmunks awkwardly stared at each other before the two groups excused themselves and joined their lead singers in getting out of their wardrobes.

* * *

Alvin fumed in his dressing room. _Why couldn't she just get it? Why'd she have to be all "I don't know what I think"… Whatever! I know what I'm feeling and I know she's feeling it too!... It was all over her face tonight… What's her problem!_

* * *

Brittany finished getting out of her wardrobe first and was also the first one back to her room.

She saw the giant pile of formerly missing luggage on her bed, courtesy of Eleanor and Theodore's trip to the airport earlier that day. She walked over to it, grabbed a small black leather suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom.

She set the suitcase on the floor and opened it.

There were her pictures, mementos, letters, keepsakes, and jewelry… all from her last crush…

Tears started to flow again as she inspected the contents of the case. There they were smiling in the pictures. Her memories of them dancing and singing together. She remembered how he followed her on tour, how he would take her out to eat, and how he could do that trick where you stick a spoon to your nose…. She remembered the times they laughed together… the times they fought… But Brittany's crying worsened… she remembered how he had used her…

The whole thing, the entire relationship, had been a career move. It was all staged, all fake. All so he could get the attention of some big talent seeker…

And it had all seemed so real…

Brittany slammed the suitcase shut and kicked it across the floor.

This is why she kept it... to remind her never to open up again… never to get used again… to not be weak and vulnerable…

Brittany felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She took it out and wiped her eyes enough so she could see….

From: Alvin Seville, "Can we talk?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello Again... I do not own either of the songs or AATC... Please comment (or PM) and let me know what you thought. Stay tuned :) I won't be gone as long this time. (Unless my phone disappears...again...) **

**HAVE AN OUTSTANDING DAY/NIGHT! (I mean it)**


	12. Chapter 12: The End?

"No Alvin…" Brittany slid her chair back and stood up from the breakfast table.

"What? Why not?" He asked standing up as well.

Brittany just looked down and away from the surprised look on Alvin's face. "Because… it… it just won't work…" she grabbed her purse and started to walk out.

Alvin followed her outside and blocked her path, forcing her to stop and talk to him. "Why not?"

Brittany heaved a sigh, "Because… you're a star, I'm a super star… it just wouldn't work…" Brittany finagled her way around him.

"Whatever! I'm the super star! How many European tours have you done again?" Alvin crossed his arms.

Brittany just ignored him and continued on.

Alvin snapped out of his stance and ran and caught up with her. He followed her silently for a few strides before she stopped and turned to face him. "Stop…" she forced herself to look sincere, "You were fun, alright. But this won't work. I'm not interested in you… Now…" Brittany turned away and continued walking, "Stop following me and go away!"

As her steps increased the distance between the two, the feelings she had been hiding began to show in her face. A small tear escaped her welling eyes. As she rounded the corner, at the end of the block, she broke into a hasty walk. The walk became a jog. The jog became a run. The run lasted until she arrived at the hotel. She didn't stop until she had closed the door to the empty hotel room behind her. She tossed herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Alvin stood stunned and watched as Brittany walked away, disappearing around the corner of the street. Nothing made sense… _How could she not be interested?... Was I wrong about how she felt?...None of this makes any sense! _ Alvin's mind kept racing… He snapped out of his trance and rushed to the corner…

But she was gone…

* * *

"FLIGHT 315 WILL BEGIN BOARDING PASSENGERS IN 10 MINUTES" the intercom announced, first in French and then in English.

Jeanette and Eleanor had accompanied the Chipmunks to the airport and were waiting with them outside of the security line.

"Well." Simon mumbled as he nervously fiddled with his carry-on luggage, "Uh,… this is it…"

"Yeah," Jeanette quietly agreed, "I, um…. I'm really glad I met you."

Simon's face held a small smile. "Yeah,… um… me too." _That's an understatement! _He thought.

The two stood silently watching as the security line moved along.

"I, um… am glad we're going to keep,… um, ya know… talking…" Simon stammered.

"Yeah…" Jeanette tried to think of a response. "This is all kind of new to me…but I'm… I'm really glad we're doing this."

The security line they were standing in shrank some more, leaving Simon and Jeanette next in line. Simon held out his hand to shake Jeanette's.

Jeanette looked down, smiled, and then stepped forward giving Simon a hug.

"I'm going to miss you…" she whispered, tears present in her voice.

"Me too…" Simon whispered back, squeezing her as though he'd never see her again.

"Au suivant" They heard the security guard order.

"Goodbye" They each whispered one final time.

Jeanette made her way out of the security line as Simon stepped forward and handed his passport to the officer. He quickly glanced back to see a teary Jeanette wave goodbye to him from the back of the line. His heart sank.

_How does Alvin do this?_ Simon thought and waved back.

* * *

Just behind Simon and Jeanette, the two youngest chipmunks were also waiting in line.

"Thank you for helping me with my luggage." Theodore nudged the Chippette beside him.

Her smile widened as she recalled the two's previous battle with 'Luggage Mountain.' "Not a problem." She said chipperly. "Although, your luggage is a lot easier to deal with." She motioned to the bag that they each were carrying.

"Yeah, maybe Brittany will take a hint after seeing how we travel." He suggested

"Doubtful." Eleanor sighed.

Theodore noticed the smile fade from her face. She stole a quick glance at the entrance to the airport. Theodore thought about what she must be on her mind. Brittany, the only Chippette not present, hadn't come to see the boys off. Alvin had arrived early and was already through the security line. It was clear that the two had had a fight. And it was just as clear that Eleanor was worried about her sister.

"Um…" Theodore tried to comfort her, "I'm really glad that you came to see me off."

The Chippette's focus returned to her companion. "Hmm?"

"I said I'm glad you came to see us off."

Her smile returned, "Yeah? Well, you guys were fun to hang out with."

"Yeah. We should stay in touch." Theodore suggested.

"Definitely." Eleanor beamed.

"Au suivant" A voice from ahead ordered.

"Okay, well… goodbye." Theodore gave a quick, friendly hug to his companion.

"Goodbye" she returned his hug.

"Au suivant!" the voice interrupted again.

"Okay well, stay in touch." Theodore said as he grabbed his other bag and stepped forward.

"See you later." Eleanor called out and returned to join her sister.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Jeanette's beaming face seemed to light up the room.

"I know! I just love this." Eleanor agreed, "Did you see how many people wanted our autograph?"

"Yeah! And look at these flowers." Jeanette playfully dipped her head into the lovely display of a dozen roses that each of the girls had received. "They smell so good!"

"What'd ya think Brittany?" Eleanor looked over to her older sister trailing along behind them.

"Hmm?..." she seemed slightly dazed and deep in thought

"What did you think of tonight? Wasn't it awesome?!"

"Yeah,… I guess so." She half-heartedly answered, "See you guys later…." She mumbled as she disappeared inside her dressing room.

"Huh, What's up with her?" Eleanor grumbled to her sister, "After that kind of reception how could anyone NOT be happy? Did she SEE how many guys were drooling all over her?"

Jeanette placed a hand on Eleanor's shoulder, "ELe… just leave her alone for a little while. She'll be back to normal soon…"

"Yeah, that's SO much better…" Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Sometimes she's…. well, she's such a-"

"Eleanor," Jeanette interrupted, "Don't let her ruin tonight… She's going through a hard time, but let's not let that drag us down." She smiled playfully at her sister, "Let's go have some fun!" she playfully punched her younger sister's shoulder.

Eleanor face instantly lit up with a mischievous grin. "Okay…" she agreed. "First the hotel room and then we'll go have some fun."

"Okay." Jeanette giggled as the two left for the hotel, still in their performing attire.

* * *

The moon was shining again on another cloudless night. The moon's reflection off the river seemed to add a glow to the surrounding area. Silence seemed to rule the evening. Other than the occasional sound of a passing car or a distant barking dog, everything seemed still and peaceful. It was the perfect evening. Everyone was in bed.

Everyone except for Brittany.

Brittany finally arrived at the place she had been searching for. She walked with her hands buried deep in her hoodie and her hood pulled tight to protect against the evening's chill. For once she didn't care what she looked like… she had to think.

She climbed on top of the bench, seating herself on the bench's backrest. She stared out across the river… her thoughts a blur…

_Why had the world stopped? He was just a guy… Just like all the rest…Why do I feel different about this one…What is wrong with me!_

As her mind raced, the first of many tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

_Why did I say no? Why did he have to be soo… sooo… cocky… arrogant…selfish… and…and… WHY!? Oh!... What is wrong with me!?_

The small bundled figure released her emotions as her tears started to flow… Her sobs and tears were the only sound breaking the night silence. She wept for several minutes before she started to feel better. Wiping the tears from her eyes with her hoodie sleeve she looked up to see the dark stillness of the evening surrounding her...

_So… this is what I am… all alone…_

Brittany released an accepting sigh.

_Just like this night… Alone…. In the dark…._

Brittany stood and approached a walkway that bordered both the park and the river. She leaned on a fence that bordered the two and stared into the bright moon's reflection. Her mind seemed to shut down. She was tired… And weary… Ready to give up…

_I guess it's time to head back to the hotel and get some sleep…_

"Brittany?" a familiar voice shredded the silence.

Her eyes exploded open in recognition of that voice… that same voice that she had been tormenting her thoughts. She spun around.

"Alvin?!... What are you-… I thought you…. at the airport?"

Alvin continued to approach down the sidewalk. "Brittany listen, I need to say something." He approached the speechless Chippette. She turned away, trying to hide her eyes still revealing her surprise and shock at his arrival, and merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Brittany… I…. I can't…." Alvin struggled to express his message, "I need….uh… well,…." Alvin just stopped, exhaled, and started over his head hung low.

"Brittany, I have something to say…" he looked up to see her facing away. He considered her lack of response as his cue to continue. "I… I've been a party guy. I like to have fun… sue me. And… uh… well, I'm learning that… the party life… well, it doesn't always give you the things you want…"

Alvin looked up to check her response. He could tell that she was listening but not much else.

"I've really begun to want something different… Something I have with my brothers… with my family…" Alvin paused to gather his thoughts, "Anyways,… I uh, well. I know you decided that you don't want anything like that now…. So… I just came back to tell you…. You are making a mistake."

Brittany's brow, still hidden from Alvin, furrowed at this. She rolled her eyes _There he goes thinking he's the solution to everything…._

"Not about me… but about this decision in general…"

She stood there stoically, still looking away from him and into the night.

"Look," Alvin continued, "Go ahead and do what you want… but when it's all said and done, and you've only got pieces for a heart… well… maybe you'll understand what I'm saying then… you know how to reach me…"

Alvin stood there for a second, waiting for a response… any kind of response. Receiving none, he turned and walked away.

Brittany continued to stare off into the night… What he had said last seemed to cut her to her heart. She knew he was right… _But what do I do now?_

She turned around to see Alvin just disappearing out of sight into the night…

_What should I do?_

* * *

**One year later….**

The tall black-haired man approached the microphone. "Hello! And welcome to tonight's concert. Are you all ready to hear some music?"

The stands all began to erupt with cheers and applause. This was the Chipmunks third straight sold-out concert this week.

"Well, let's get the last concert of the Chipmunks U.S. tour started!" he cheered and disappeared behind the double curtains. The crowd continued to cheer.

**Behind the curtains….**

"You guys ready?" Dave asked appearing backstage.

"You bet!" Simon exclaimed.

"Yes!" Eleanor and Theodore both exclaimed taking their positions.

"Wait!" Jeanette scampered up to Dave. "Dave! I can't find Alvin!" panic in her voice.

"ALLVIIIN!" Dave shouted.

**Somewhere hidden backstage….**

"shhhh" a male chipmunk's voice whispered, "he'll hear us."

"Alvin… we have to start…" a female chipmunk's voice giggled back in response.

"But can't we just-"

"ALLVIIIN!" the voice boomed backstage…

"Uh,… fine…. But this isn't over." The chipmunk grumbled…

"Here they are!" Jeanette called out, spotting the two chipmunks plodding toward the stage.

"ALVIN! BRITTANY! How many times have I-?"

"Relax Dave. We're here aren't we?"

Dave just turned and hurried off-stage, "Get into place!" he called back.

Alvin raised an eyebrow and shot Brittany his mischievous smirk before grabbing his guitar and taking his spot.

Simon walked over to Alvin and whispered in his ear.

"Really, where?" Alvin asked

Simon pointed to his cheek.

Alvin wiped and came away with some glittering lipstick on his sleeve. He glanced over to Brittany. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

The curtains began to part and Alvin returned his focus to the show…

* * *

The crowd was ecstatic. It had been a great concert. The Chipmunks and Chippettes were on fire! As they ended their last song Alvin stepped forward.

"Well fans, that's it! This has been a fantastic show and you all have been awesome fans!" he waited a moment for the cheers to settle down. "But, we have one last song for you guys, until we see you next time…" Alvin looked over at Brittany, winked, and then nodded to Theodore to get ready on the drums…

Brittany smiled… She and Alvin had picked out their last song.

Alvin started to strum… and started to sing.

_On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
'Cause you moved to west LA  
Or New York or Santa Fe  
Or wherever to get away from me  
_

As Alvin began to sing the next verse, images and memories from his last week in France danced across his brain… He looked at Brittany as he sang.

_Oh but that one night  
Was more than just right  
I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through  
Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you  
_

Brittany and the rest of the Chipmunks began to sing…

_Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Either way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by_

Alvin began another solo…Brittany's mind flashed through her own memories of their life since that night… all the fights, the get-togethers, the dances, the fans, the singing…

_On the upside of a downward spiral_  
_My love for you went viral_  
_And I loved you every mile you drove away_  
_But now here you are again_  
_So let's skip the "how you been"_  
_And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

Alvin shot another look at Brittany…

_Oh but that one night_  
_Is still the highlight_  
_I didn't need you until I came to_  
_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_  
_Because I really fell for you_

The rest of the gang began to sing again…

_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Either way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_

Alvin soloed with the Chippettes singing backup…

_Please believe that when I leave  
There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you  
And a little time to get my head together too_

_On the other side of a street I knew_  
_Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_I guess that's déjà vu_  
_But I thought this can't be true_  
_'Cause_

Everyone joined in for the finale.

_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Either way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_

The crowd erupted in cheers, shouting, and whistles.

"Thank you! Thanks! Thank you!" the Chipmunks each called out and waved as they bowed and backed up behind the curtains…

"Great job guys!" Dave called out walking backstage. "You guys were fantastic! Let's go out and celebrate!"

"No thanks Dave." Brittany spoke up, "Alvin and I are going somewhere, since it's our anniversary. Right, Alvin?"

"Was that today?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"Alvin?" a death glare shot across Brittany's face.

"Just kidding… I have reservations…" He smirked.

Brittany turned back to Dave, "So yeah, we'll be busy…"

Dave turned to the other four, "how about you guys?"

Simon and Jeanette exchanged looks before turning and answering "Sure!"

"And me and Theo don't have plans, so let's go!" Eleanor spoke up

"Alright, after the autographs and all that we'll head out…"

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! Well… that was it for this story. First, I'm sorry it got stretched out and took so long. Life kinda fell apart half way through it. But things are back on track for the most part… A Special thanks to the someone who kicked me in the pants and told me to pull myself together. **

**Also, sorry about how it ended. It seems patchy and I don't like the way I wrote it (any help on some pointers if you see what I'm talking about) But... IT NEEDED TO BE DONE. YOU ALL HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH. So, I figured it being done and put to rest was a priotity... besides, I really like my next story. :-)**

**Secondly, this story did not turn out how I thought it would when I started it. So, I'm not happy with it. It's a good story… just not the one I wanted to write. **

**Thirdly, A HUGE THANKYOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE/HAVE FOLLOWED OR COMMENTED ON THIS STORY. Just by reading and responding you encourage a writer. Thanks…**

**Fourthly, Stay tuned… I'm really liking how my next story is laying out… should be quicker to write (no writer's block… had a ton in this story)**

* * *

**Epilogue **

Several hours later…

"Here we are!" Alvin exclaimed as the limo pulled up to a very distinguished restaurant.

"What is this place?" Brittany wondered why Alvin thought this place was so significant. _It looks like any other fancy restaurant... But it does seem familiar somehow…_

"Don't you remember? This is the same restaurant chain that we went on our first solo date together…"

"Oh yeah!" Brittany's face lit up as she finally mad e the connection. "That week in France…"

"Yep!" Alvin beamed as the two made their way inside. "Where I told you I wouldn't be… ahem… "_a drive-by-y-yy-y_"

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she smiled as they disappeared inside.

It had been a wonderful day. The day had gone well, they had had a great concert, the fans had swarmed them, they had ate some amazing food, and now they were walking around the park near Dave's house…

Theodore glanced at the counterpart walking beside him. _She seems to be deep in thought._ He looked up and spotted a swing set free of any people.

"Hey Ele? What to swing?" he asked

"Hmmm?" she looked up, her large eyes meeting Theodore's

"Um… You want to swing?"

She nodded and the two quietly began to swing back and forth. Theodore knew something was on the Chippette's mind… but he knew that if she wasn't talking about it it was because she didn't want to. The two quietly swung for several minutes before Theodore stopped and started to gently push his small fellow green-loving friend.

After a few moments Theodore summoned up the courage to tell her what was on his mind…

"Hey Ele?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled still slightly lost in thought.

"I have something on my mind…"

She started to pay attention to Theodore

"I… uh… well I was thinking… Today is Alvin and Britt's one year anniversary…."

"Yeah?"

"And… well, we've been friends for this whole time… and uh…" Theodore quieted down.

Eleanor's heart began to race. _Is he saying what I think he wants to? _"Yeah, I was thinking about that too… just now as a matter of fact…" she encouraged him to keep going.

"Yeah… we seem to be pretty good friends right?" he asked

Eleanor stopped swinging and turned her swing around so she was looking into Theodore's eyes. "Yes… I think so…" she answered quietly

"And I kinda like you…" he confessed.

She smiled, "I know… me too"

Theodore smiled a little before his face grew serious again, "and…uh… I was thinking if you've ever thought…. About us being… maybe more?"

"What are you asking?" she wanted a more direct question.

"I'm asking if… ya know… you would like to be my… umm… girlfriend?"

Eleanor stood up and hugged Theo.

The two stood in an embrace for several seconds, before Theodore separated and looked into her eyes, "Well?"

"Yes Theodore..." she beamed and buried her face into his shoulder.

Theodore started to breathe again… and returned the bear hug….

**A/N: Once again, thanks for reading! You all have an outstanding day/night! And I mean that!**

**-AKmunk12**


End file.
